


Tainted Blood

by LinkCat



Series: Gustonia [6]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Deception, Distrust, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Someone among the trolls has been causing major problems. Will they find out who, before it’s too late?





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of "Gustonia." Please read part 1-5. It will make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong in Gustonia, and it’s causing a lot of heartbreak.

Five years after welcoming her twins, Sage was on her way to the medical pod. She was very confused and angry. She had Apple with her. Both were pregnant and needed morning sickness medication. They were not the only ones either. Spinel, Chrysanthemum, Kyanite, Rhodochrosite, Abalone, Yang, Flower, and Pixie had also recently found out that they were pregnant. None of them had mates and were all very confused. Yang hadn’t told his parents yet. He feared his mother’s reaction, but he knew he would eventually need to tell her. Mercy was scary when she was angry.

As Sage entered the medical pod, she was pretty much plowed over by Basil. “God damn it Basil! What the hell?!” She frowned, seeing he was crying. “What’s wrong Basil?”

Basil had Cilantro in his arms. “My baby!” He set his son down in a bed and sobbed. The poor little one had died on the way to the medical pod. He had been sick for days, and healing wasn’t fixing him. He stopped breathing at home and had died in his daddy’s arms.

Lavender had followed. She was worried about her twin brother.

River was sobbing as she hurried over and grabbed Lavender. She held her and made sure she didn’t watch. She was shaking hard.

Honey gasped and hurried over. She checked his pulse but didn’t find one. She laid him flat on the ground, and began preforming life saving measures on the five-year-old. It wasn’t effective.

“Oh my god no!” Basil cried into his hands. He was shaking hard. His little mini me was gone. He stood up and pulled River in for a hug. He held her and their daughter close. He was shaking upset.

Apple frowned and looked away. Tears ran down her cheeks. Cilantro wasn’t the only recent death. All unborn babies for the last five years hadn’t made it to term. It appeared there was a terrible disease that had spread among the trolls. Cilantro was the first child death. She feared adults and older children were next. King Rapid had put out a mandatory isolation. He didn’t want the disease to spread to other colonies.

“We’re all going to fucking die.” Sage cried into her hand. She began to shake. Something was seriously wrong, and no healer was able to reverse this disaster.

“Don’t you dare talk like that Sage! Now is not the fucking time!” Basil snapped. He sniffled and went to pick up his son. He carried him home to prepare for burial. They had lost several babies the last five years. He feared he would lose their older children now too.

“Easy Basil, she’s scared.” River walked with him and sniffled. Her heart was broken for her baby. 

Honey followed Basil out the door. She sniffled and went to go find someone to take over in the medical pod.

Sage hugged into Apple and sobbed. “All the babies are dying, and we lost Cilantro. It’s only a matter of time before we lose everyone. I’m so scared Apple. I don’t know where our babies came from, but unless a cure is found, they’ll die too. Oh god, what are we going to do?!”

“We’ve got to be strong Sage. We’ll get through this. You’re the strongest troll I know.” Apple sniffled and held her mate. She knew Sage loved Basil’s children. This was very upsetting.

Not far from the medical pod, Emerald was out with Pumpkin. They were walking towards the bunker to get wood, because it was winter. They were getting low, and Emerald had suggested it. He had just given Pumpkin a cupcake. He watched his stepbrother eat the cupcake. “I used dad’s recipe.”

“Thanks Emerald.” Pumpkin finished it and licked his lips. The seventeen-year-old was wary of his brother. Several spirits had told him that Emerald was hurting other trolls lately, but he was having a hard time believing it. Emerald was a nice troll, and he didn’t think his brother was cruel. As they got closer to the bunker, he began to feel sleepy. “I need to sit down for a few minutes…”

Emerald acted worried and helped him to the ground. He acted like he was checking his pulse, and then picked him up and went into the bunker, after he passed out. He had been the one killing the babies, including Cilantro, and had been raping as many singles as he could. He had nothing to worry about, since he was killing the babies before they were even born. As he was about to close the door, Peony came running over. He looked up at her. “Thank god you came! Help me with him!” He motioned her in, and then hurried for the back room. 

“Cilantro just died! Is Pumpkin alright?!” Peony frowned and followed him into the bunker. She thought Pumpkin was sick too. She hoped he didn’t die. She knew how valuable he was.

Emerald set Pumpkin down in a bed and began going through his medical supplies. He pulled out a syringe. He was a healer and was acting like he was going to give Pumpkin medicine. He drew a sedative into the syringe, and then injected it into Peony. “Oops! Sorry about that!” He cursed and acted like it was an accident. “I didn’t want him waking up.”

“What the hell?!” Peony suddenly look suspicious. “What the fuck are you doing Emerald?!”

Emerald backed up. “It was an accident!”

Peony felt the effects of the medicine and collapsed. She passed out and sprawled on the floor.

“Bitch…” Emerald muttered. He picked her up and set her in the bed. He began to rape her and then Pumpkin. He was still on top of Pumpkin when Peony began to come to. He hadn’t given her enough sedatives.

Peony began to wake up. She glanced over at Emerald and frowned. She waited it out but was pissed. She could feel that she had been mated with. She waited to regain her composure. Once she had regained her strength, she reached over and grabbed Emerald. A struggle ensued. She slammed him onto the ground and grabbed him by the head. She snapped his neck, and then backed up. She collapsed onto her knees and began to sob. “Oh my god…” Blood ran down from her nose. She had a black eye and bruised ribs. She was sore and scared. She just killed a healer. She feared what they might do to her.

Emerald had died instantly. The way she broke his neck was not survivable.

Pumpkin was still out cold. He was unaware of what just happened.

Peony and Pumpkin’s absence didn’t go unnoticed. A small search party went out to look for them. It took half an hour before Branch decided to check the bunker. It wasn’t a place he thought he would find him, so he was surprised to find them in one of the spare bedrooms. His eyes went wide when he saw his unconscious son on the bed, his dead son on the floor, and Peony curled up in a ball, nude in the corner. He sneered and hurried over to her. “What the fuck did you do?!” He grabbed her by the arm and headed for the entrance to the bunker. He suspected that she killed Emerald and had attempted to kill Pumpkin. He smelled mating, which confused him, but right now he was angrier at the fact that his seventeen-year-old son was dead. He opened the door with his hair and headed for the royal flower pod. “I need a healer to go to the bunker! Pumpkin needs medical attention!” He got to the royal flower pod and knocked on the door.

Peony was silent as she was led towards the royal flower pod. She was naked in the cold winter air, but right now she feared if she said anything, she was going to be in more trouble. She began to shiver from the cold.

Rapid answered the door. He frowned and led them inside. “What’s the meaning of this? Why is she naked?! Oh my god she’s hurt!” He checked Peony over and frowned. “She needs medical attention. She’s been raped.” He was glad that the children were not home. They were with Rosy. She had left to help Basil prepare for the funeral.

“Impossible! It was only Emerald and Pumpkin in the bunker!” Branch snapped. He glared at Peony. “Stay the fuck away from my family!” He looked at King Rapid. “Emerald is dead. She killed him!”

“He raped me…” Peony began to tremble. Branch scared her. She closed her eyes. She was sure she was going to be killed.

“Branch calm down. We need to investigate this, before we make accusations. She may have been defending herself. Get out of here! Now!” Rapid said firmly. He knew Emerald wasn’t the best troll in the village. He recalled his father telling him to watch Emerald. He believed Peony.

Branch glared at him. “Pumpkin will be able to provide the answers. If she is lying, I’ll kill her personally.” He stormed away. He was livid.

“I’ll protect you.” Rapid reassured Peony. “Rosy will heal you. Will you be alright until after the funeral?”

Peony nodded slowly. She swallowed hard. “Please make sure my children are alright. I’m scared to go outside.”

“Go to our room and lock the door. I’ll go get them.” Rapid left. He wasn’t happy with Branch, but he understood both sides. He went to go get Peony’s four children. He had a feeling this was the start of a very long investigation. He hoped Peony would survive it, because everyone was going to be pissed that Emerald was dead. Everyone thought he was nice, despite warnings that he had tainted blood.


	2. Losing Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire village is out for blood, and Peony’s life is in danger.

It didn’t take long for news of Emerald’s death to spread. Just fifteen minutes after Rapid told Branch to leave his flower pod, Basil and Sky were on their way towards the royal flower pod. They had plans of killing Peony. 

Rapid had just put Peony’s children in his bedroom and stepped outside to go to the funeral. He frowned and got between them and his front door.

“We need to talk to Peony.” Sky said dryly. He was livid and wanted to tear her apart. He had just seen his little brothers and wanted to tear her to shreds.

“Get the fuck out of the way Rapid.” Basil sneered. “I’m in no mood! I lost my son and my brother today! God damn it!”

“No one is seeing Peony until I figure out what actually happened. She was raped, and I heard that Pumpkin was too. I think Peony was defending herself from him. She had every right to kill him.” Rapid glared at them. He didn’t understand why they were so blinded. It was obvious that Emerald had at least had some involvement in the rapes.

“She had no right to kill him! He was a very nice troll and healer! Move!” Sky went around Rapid and went to open the door. He growled when he found the door locked. He took aim and kicked it down. He stormed in and began looking around for Peony.

Peony heard it. She hovered over her frightened children in the corner of Rapid and Rosy’s bedroom. “Shh…it’s alright. I’m going to protect you.”

Basil hurried in and looked around. He heard Peony’s voice. He walked that way and tried to open then door. That door was locked too. He went to kick it down but was stopped by Rapid.

“Will you two think, before you act?! She’s got her four children in there! Would you want your children seeing a door being kicked down?!” Rapid kept himself between the bedroom door and Basil. His heart was racing. He didn’t like altercations, but he had to try and keep Peony safe. As far as he was concerned, she was an innocent victim.

“Then unlock it! She shouldn’t be with her children! She could be a real threat to them!” Sky snapped. He didn’t understand why Rapid was defending her.

“I need to go potty…” Grape held herself. She was scared.

Peony was trembling as she led her youngest daughter to the door. She unlocked it and screamed when Basil grabbed her. “Please! She needs to potty!”

Sky grabbed Grape and carried her to the bathroom. He winced, feeling her urine run down his skin. He could smell something else too. He set her down on the toilet and helped her out of her panties. “It’s alright baby. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Mama!” Grape screamed as she was carried away by Sky. She peed and pooped herself in fear and because she needed to go. She trembled as Sky helped her out of her panties. She was frightened. “My mama is scared!”

Basil pinned Peony onto the ground and sneered. “You killed my brother!” He scrambled to pull out his knife.

Rapid grabbed Basil’s knife and sneered. “Get the hell off her Basil! Use that brain of yours! There are children present!”

Peony let out sobs from the pain she was in. She hadn’t been healed yet, and her ribs hurt.

Thunder, Jelly, and Sun cowered in the corner of the bedroom. They weren’t sure what was going on, but they were petrified. Mama was crying and scared.

Sky began getting Grape and himself cleaned up. He carried her to Brook’s room and helped her into a clean dress and panties. His pants were wet where he had attempted to wash off the urine. He knew he needed to go home and change. He didn’t want to go to the funeral smelling like pee. “I’ll take the kids to my home.” He went into the bedroom and picked up the other three frightened children. “Don’t cry. It’ll be alright.” He carried them away so that they didn’t have to see their mom being killed.

“Give me my knife back!” Basil snapped. He kept Peony pinned down. He was livid.

“No! Get off her Basil! If you kill her, I will banish you! I want to make sure it was either murder or self-defense first!” Rapid was angry. “Get the fuck out of my house!”

Peony began to cry. She was worried about her children. “Please don’t hurt my babies…”

“Fine! But if she steps out of this flower pod, I’ll kill her! I don’t trust her! She is not getting her kids back!” Basil got up and headed out of the flower pod. “Have two funerals to attend anyway.” He sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks. He needed to go find his wives and husband. He wanted to make sure they were safe.

Rapid watched him go and then checked Peony over. She appeared shaken but didn’t have any new injuries. He picked her up and set her down on his bed. “Stay here, and please don’t open this door again unless I’m home. I’ll fix this.” He locked the door and headed out his broken-down door. He needed to talk to Rosy and Poppy. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to convince Sky to give the children back. He hoped Pumpkin would wake up soon. They needed his voice and ability, before it was too late to save Peony.

Peony curled up in their bed and hugged into a pillow. She sobbed inconsolably. She was petrified. She didn’t want them to hurt her children. It wasn’t their fault that Emerald was a jerk.


	3. A Worried Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several trolls gather to visit Pumpkin.

Pumpkin was in the medical pod. He was unconscious and was in bad shape. His brother had given him too many sedatives and had put him into a coma. He was healed from sexual injuries and wrapped up in a blanket to keep him warm. He was a dwarf troll and got cold easily. They were worried about him. They feared he might die, despite their best efforts to save him.

Fairy was by his bedside. She held his hand and stroked it gently. All of his family were gray. They had just come to the medical pod after Cilantro and Emerald’s funerals. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Peony, but she suspected manipulation and deception. She didn’t think Emerald did this. He was a sweetheart to his family members. It broke her heart to think that Peony could have forced Emerald to mate with Pumpkin and her, and then killed him to cover it up. She was angry and sad. “We are rooting for you Pumpkin.”

Branch sat down beside Fairy and put his face into his hand. He cried into his hand. His grandson and son were dead. His heart felt shattered.

Peridot sat beside Branch and pulled him into a hug. He held his mate as he cried into his chest. He had been silent. His heart was broken too.

Bella looked at her hands and frowned. She was sad and worried. It had been a scary and sad day for them all. She grabbed Fairy’s hand and held it. “He’s strong like his mama Smidge. He’s going to make it.”

Yang slipped into the medical pod. He walked to a bed and laid down on it. He didn’t feel good. He hoped his mom didn’t see him go into the medical pod. 

Fairy saw her nephew. She got up and walked over to him. “Have you told them?” She looked worried about him.

“No…” Yang frowned and removed his glasses. He was sad for his second cousin Cilantro. He cried into the pillow. He was going to miss his little buddy.

“Aw…Yang.” Fairy caressed his cheek. “I know. It’s scary and sad.” She crawled into the bed with him and held him.

“I’m going to be sick.” Yang let her go and hurried for the bathroom. He began getting sick into the toilet.

Mercy came in with Ice. They came to check on Pumpkin. She frowned, seeing her son bolt for the toilet. She walked over and rubbed his back as he got sick. She was worried that she would lose him. He seemed so ill lately.

Ice looked concerned. He walked over to the bed Pumpkin was in. He looked at his nephew and frowned. “Is he going to make it?”

“It’s too early to be sure.” Branch closed his eyes tightly and chocked out a sob. “Oh god, this day is awful…”

Fairy got up and went to the bathroom with Yang’s glasses. She held them and frowned. “Yang, you need to tell them.”

Yang finished getting sick. He turned to his mother and teared up. He looked down and frowned. “I’ll be in trouble.” His triplet brothers were grounded for being pregnant. He was worried he would share the same fate. He had no idea where his baby came from, but neither did his brothers. He was so confused and worried.

“I have a hard time believing you’ll be in trouble.” Mercy frowned. Yang was a sweetheart and never did anything naughty.

“I’m pregnant…” Yang avoided eye contact. His heart was pounding hard in his chest.

“You’re what?!” Mercy’s voice raised. She sneered and looked him up and down. “You mated without getting married?! We talked to all of you children about this!” She couldn’t believe her sweet boy had got behind her back like that.

“Easy Mercy, I think he was raped.” Fairy frowned. “He has no idea who the father is. He’s not the only one who is pregnant and doesn’t know who the father is.”

Yang cried into his hands. He was shaking.

“He was what?” Ice peeked in and frowned. He looked worried for his son.

Mercy thought for a moment and then nodded. She pulled Yang into a gentle hug and held him. “I’m sorry for snapping Yang. We will get you through this.”

“Yang appears to have been raped. He’s pregnant.” Fairy explained to his brother.

Yang snuggled into his mother. He was seventeen years old but had a special bond with his mama. He hoped she wasn’t too angry with him. He sniffled and closed his eyes. He was still nauseous.

Ice frowned and clenched his fists. “I suspect the triplets were too. I’m going to kill that bastard. I wish babies were making it to term so we could figure out who the damn father of all these babies is.”

“I was starting to suspect rape too. Abalone, Rhodochrosite, and Kyanite didn’t seem interested in finding mates and have been acting scared.” Mercy sighed and ran her hand through Yang’s hair.

Fairy nodded and sighed. She hoped they found the rapist soon, before more victims suffered. She had no idea that the attacker was dead. She sniffled and rested her hand on her belly. She was three months pregnant with twins and had a feeling she was going to lose her babies at any time. No pregnancy made it past three and a half months. She was a petrified mama.


	4. Protecting The Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapid and Rosy try their hardest to protect Peony.

After everything settled from the funerals, Rapid led his family home. He really hoped Basil and Sky had left his home alone. He wasn’t going to be happy if he came home and found Peony dead or missing. As he approached the flower pod, he went around the broken-down door. “I’ll fix that in a little bit. Sky kicked it down.” He went straight to the bedroom and sighed in relief when he found it was still locked. He unlocked it and cracked the door open. “Peony?”

Peony was curled up under a blanket. The flower pod had become cold. She glanced at him but said nothing. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Several trolls had come to the flower pod and screamed into it, threatening her life. She was shaking.

Rosy led her twins to Brook’s room. “Play for a little while sweets. Mama needs to talk to auntie Peony.” She nudged them towards their toys.

“OK mama.” Brook was confused as to why it was cold in the house, and that the door was broken, but she didn’t argue. She picked up a teddy bear and began playing with it.

Creek Junior hugged his mama, and then went to go play with wooden blocks.

Rapid walked over and sat by Peony. “I bet you’re hungry, thirsty, and need to go to the bathroom. It’s been a few hours.”

“I’m not hungry.” Peony whispered. Her appetite had vanished.

Rosy came into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. She began healing Peony. “Rapid told me you were raped. My family is very upset. They think you caused all this, but I’m with Rapid on this one. Emerald was no angel. He was already on thin ice as far as I was concerned.” She had suspicions that Emerald had been causing a lot of problems. He had too much free access to the medical pod, and she was worried about the fact that they had found sedatives, needles, and other drugs on Emerald when he died. They still needed to go to his home and go through his things. He had moved out younger than normal at his request. He had wanted to get away from the children.

“Make yourself at home Peony. I’m going to go fix my front door.” Rapid got up and headed for the fireplace. He put wood on the fire, to get it hot, and then went to fix the front door. He wasn’t thrilled with his brother in law, but he understood why he did it.

Peony swallowed hard. “Are my babies OK?” She was worried about her children. She startled badly when Rosy began cleaning the dried blood from under her nose.

“Sky’s taking good care of them. I couldn’t convince him to give them back, but I can assure you that he won’t do anything harmful to them. He’s a good daddy.” Rosy reassured her, although she was sure no reassuring was going to convince this scared mama that her children were safe. Sky and Basil had threatened her life.

“They’re going to kill me.” Peony swallowed hard. She recalled how it went in her old village. If anyone was suspected of wrongdoing, they were killed, no questions asked.

“I won’t let them kill you.” Rosy reassured. She got Peony’s face clean, and then helped her sit up. She rubbed her back. “Let’s get some hot cocoa in you. You’re so cold.” She got off the bed and led her towards the kitchen.

Peony hesitated but followed her. She sat down at the kitchen table and rested her head on her forearms. She was in own clothes. Rapid had grabbed a few sets really quickly when he had gone to get the children. She was cold and began to shiver.

“Almost done with the door.” Rapid could hear Peony’s teeth chatter.

Rosy got mugs set up and began warming up a batch of hot cocoa. She hummed softly and kept an eye on Peony. She recalled that the young mother had been through a lot. She was worried she might try to commit suicide. She was trying to think of who she could have come and watch her, that wasn’t going to try to kill her.

Brook smelled chocolate. She scampered into the kitchen and looked up at her mama. She licked her lips and smiled at her. “I want some please?”

Rosy smiled softly and added more to make sure the kids had enough too.

Creek Junior followed her. He frowned when he saw Peony’s sad auras. He walked over to her and put his hand on her leg. “You’re very sad auntie Peony.”

Peony almost jumped out of her skin. She looked down at the little one. “I’m scared.” She reached down, picked him up, and held him. She cried as he snuggled with her. “Auntie loves her buddy Creek.”

“I love you too.” Creek Junior closed his purple and pink heterochromia eyes. He began giving her energy and tried to boost her mood. The little one was graced with a very special gift. He was able to see auras, give energy, and change moods. It always exhausted him though, and he fell asleep in her arms.

Peony felt the change. She smiled softly and held him like a baby. “Has he learned control yet?” She wished he hadn’t used up all his energy on her. She didn’t feel that she deserved it.

“No, not yet.” Rapid got up and walked over. He took his son into his arms and smiled softly. “He wanted to make you feel better. My good boy.” He carried him to the bedroom and got him ready for bed.

Rosy finished the hot cocoa. She set the cocoa down at the table and made sure all of them had a mug. She planned to drink Creek Junior’s unless he woke up, since she had already made him a mug.

Brook drank her quickly and licked her lips. “Thank you, mama!” She got up and ran back into the bedroom to play some more.

Peony began to drink her cocoa. “Thank you, Rosy.” She felt better, thanks to Creek Junior, but she had a long road ahead of her. She hoped for her children’s sakes, that she would survive to see a future.


	5. Finding Out The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out the real truth behind Emerald’s deceitful ways.

It took two days for Pumpkin to wake up from his coma. In that time frame, Mercy had been doing a lot of investigating. She told Rapid she would take care of it so that he could protect Peony. She talked to all of the single trolls, along with Sage and Apple, who shouldn’t have gotten pregnant. She had a list of suspects whom were near them around the time they were impregnated, including times that seemed suspicious. There was one troll in common with them all, Emerald. She didn’t understand. She didn’t think it was her nephew, but evidence was pointing towards him. She made her way to the medical pod to talk to Fairy, first. She had a feeling Fairy was going to be angry with her, but evidence didn’t lie. She stepped into the medical pod and walked towards Pumpkin’s bed. “He’s awake?”

Pumpkin had just fluttered his eyes open. He startled, seeing that his mother was looking at him. He groaned and put his hand on his head. “What happened?”

“Easy Pumpkin, you were sedated and raped. You were given too much sedative and were induced into a coma.” Fairy took his hand and held it. “We were all so worried about you.”

Mercy sighed in relief. She sat by Pumpkin’s bedside. She would wait to tell Fairy. The attacker was dead, so there was no immediate rush.

“Emerald! Oh, that son of a bitch!” Pumpkin tried to get up but ended up falling off the bed. He groaned and struggled to get back onto his feet. “He fucked with the wrong troll! I’m going to kick his ass!” His eyes went wide. “Oh..my…god! He raped me!” He shuddered and cringed. “That’s so nasty…” He knew Emerald wasn’t related by blood, but it was still gross. They were raised together and were the same age. Emerald was less then a year older than him.

Fairy’s eyes went wide. She helped him back into the bed. “Lay down Pumpkin. You need to rest. Emerald did this to you? I thought it was Peony.”

“Peony? What does she had to do with this?” Pumpkin didn’t remember seeing her. He shook his head. “It was Emerald. He was the last troll I saw before passing out. He gave me a cupcake, and I blacked out after eating it.”

Mercy clenched her fists. “Cupcakes…” She sneered and fused her brows. “He’s been feeding trolls those cupcakes.” The color suddenly left her face. She put her hand on her belly. She teared up, recalling the day she lost her daughter, about a year earlier. Emerald had fed her a cupcake just hours before she had gone into labor too early. “He killed the babies, too.”

Fairy turned to Mercy and frowned. “What?!”

“I should have known. Creek told me not to eat that cupcake. I should have listened.” Pumpkin crossed his arms and glared at his feet. He was being stubborn and ate it, anyway, knowing it was Branch’s recipe. “He needs to die.”

“He’s dead Pumpkin. Peony killed him.” Mercy whispered. She sighed and looked at Fairy. “Has anyone gone to Emerald’s home to go through his things?”

Fairy was fuming. It was a hard pill to swallow. She didn’t think Emerald had done all of that. She sighed and shook her head. “No, we haven’t been able to go in there yet. Our hearts are still crushed by his and Cilantro’s deaths.”

“Cilantro is dead?!” Pumpkin burst into tears and began to cry. “Oh my god, no!” He shook his head and sobbed. “No! No! Oh my god, no!!!” He was very upset.

“I’m so sorry Pumpkin. I know he was everyone’s little buddy. We’re going to miss him.” Fairy frowned and crawled into the bed with him. She held him and cried with him. The truth really hurt, and grief wasn’t helping.

“Peony needs protection. I’m not sure we will be able to talk Basil down. He’s still livid.” Mercy looked concerned. She was also exhausted. She hadn’t slept the whole two days that she was investigating.

Pumpkin sniffled and looked around for his little buddy, or at least one of his dead family members. He didn’t see anyone. He held his head and groaned. He was dizzy. “I think my ability might be broken. I can’t see anyone in the spirit world.” He sniffled. He didn’t like this at all.

“Give it a few days Pumpkin. You just woke up from a coma. Get some rest.” Fairy turned to Mercy. “Can you please tell Ice what you told me, and then go talk to Rapid? We need everyone to know the truth.”

“Yes, of course.” Mercy got up, and then fainted. Her body had finally given out.

Pumpkin startled when Mercy fell. He cringed and looked at Fairy. “Is she pregnant?”

“I don’t think so. If she is, she’s not that far along yet.” Fairy got off the bed and laid Mercy flat. She then scooped her up in her hair and put her in a bed. “She probably hasn’t slept in a couple days.” She covered Mercy up. “Rest Mercy…” She looked at Pumpkin. “Stay in bed. I’ll be right back.” She left to go talk to Rapid.

Pumpkin got off the bed and moved to his aunt Mercy. He crawled into bed with her and snuggled up to her. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was angry with his brother and had a feeling his battle with his bad brother wasn’t over. Emerald was going to give him hell.

Hours later, Rapid had everyone gather. He looked among them. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering today. I have been presented with proof that Emerald was the attacker of not only Peony and Pumpkin, but several other trolls as well. Emerald has been put to rest, but with this knowledge, I want you all to leave Peony and her family alone. This means all four of her children are to return to her immediately, and she is not to be cornered or bullied. Anyone who hurts her, will be punished up to a death sentence. Do not test my patience. I’ve watched a broken woman struggle with her inner demons for the last two days. I will not allow her to hurt further. That is all.” Rapid got off the concert mushroom and headed over to Sky. He glared at him, before turning to Peony’s children. He picked up Sun and Grape. “Come on Thunder and Jelly.” He headed towards his home. He planned on having them stay, until he was sure that Branch, Sky, or Basil didn’t do anything foolish.


	6. Basil And Sky Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Sky approach Peony to apologize for their behavior.

It took a few days for Basil and Sky to wrap their brains around the idea that Emerald was a jerk. When they came to terms with the facts, they both walked towards Rapid’s home. Basil knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Bubbles answered the door. She was over to make sure Peony had help with her children and to visit Rapid and Rosy. She had been increasingly bonded with the couple and was getting close to them. “You two threatened her life.” She went to close the door in their faces, but Basil kept the door from shutting.

“We came to apologize.” Sky frowned and glanced inside the flower pod. He looked guilty.

“Please Bubbles? I’m sorry. I was hurting and wasn’t thinking straight. I lost my boy…” Basil teared up at the mention of Cilantro.

“Fine, but I’m going to personally kick your asses if you hurt her. Stay here.” Bubbles walked towards the spare room that Peony had been sleeping in. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Peony opened the door and smiled softly. “Yes Bubbles?”

“Peony?” Basil walked over and pulled her unto a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Sky joined in hugging her. “Very sorry…”

“I told you two to stay!” Bubbles flushed. She wasn’t amused.

“You two better behave.” Rosy walked over and crossed her arms. She wasn’t amused that they were over. They were on thin ice.

Rapid watched from the kitchen. His eye twitched. He thought hugging Peony right now was a huge mistake. They had no idea how edgy she was.

Peony froze up when she felt the sudden embrace. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. She had been tricked like this before, and then beaten. Cinder would apologize for hurting her, and then beat her for not listening. As soon as Basil and Sky let her go, she reached up and punched Basil in the nose. She backed into the wall and sank to the ground. She cowered in fear and got ready for the beating she was expecting.

Basil startled when he got punched in the nose. He glared at her and whapped her with his hair.

Sky frowned and looked between Peony and Basil. “What was that for?!”

Bubbles got between Basil and Peony. “God damn it! Get the fuck out!” She started shoving Basil towards the door.

Rapid facepalmed. “Basil! Could you not see that she did that in fear?! Was it necessary to whap her back?!”

Rosy shook her head. “Let them stay Bubbles. We need to talk to him.”

Peony trembled and covered her face, so she didn’t get hit there. She didn’t want her children seeing her with black eyes again.

“I was defending myself!” Basil complained. He crossed his arms and glared at Peony.

“There is a time and a place Basil, and now is not the time! She’s scared and you threatened her life. Hugging her right now was a very bad idea. She’s terrified of you!” Rapid snapped. He helped Peony to her feet and led her to her temporary room. “You’re safe Peony. It’s alright…” He let her go in the bedroom and closed the door. He turned to Basil and glared at him. “Can’t you read facial expressions?! She was terrified! The last thing she needed was for you to whap her! Damn it, Basil! You have no idea what she’s been through! You know what colony she came from! Everyone was hurt there, and you know it! Even Wasp had it rough before he came into your life. You need to think before you act!”

“Actually dear, Basil struggles with facial expressions. He missed out in learning them at a young age and although he can see them, he doesn’t have the same concept you and I have.” Rosy sighed and looked at Basil. “Please no more physical contact with Peony. She’s jumpy, scared, and going through a lot of emotional turmoil. She doesn’t need you adding to her stress.”

“Then what do I do to make it better?” Basil sighed softly and looked at the door. He avoided the facial expression question. He had always struggled with it and had a hard time explaining that to others.

“Give her time and space.” Rapid sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted to ask him to stop being himself, but that wasn’t going to happen. Basil was Basil, and there was no changing that.

“A little empathy and compassion might go a long way too.” Bubbles mumbled. She was worried about Peony. She hoped her children were loving on her in the bedroom. She needed lots of loves right now.

“I’ll get her some books. Perhaps reading might get her out of the present and preoccupy her mind.” Sky smiled softly. He did want to help.

“I can ask River to pick out some good books too.” Basil nodded. He recalled that reading did help some trolls escape the turmoil of the past. He always saw Mercy reading, and he recalled that she had a rough past, just like Peony.

“Sounds like a wonderful plan. Now get your asses out of here, before I kick them.” Rosy nudged them towards the door. “I love you, my pain in the ass brothers.”

“No more whapping her!” Rapid watched his wife nudge them out the door.

Basil and Sky headed out the door. They were both determined to make this wrong a right.

Bubbles watched them go. She sat down by the door and smiled when Lullaby walked over and sat on her lap. She ran her hand though her daughter’s hair. She began to sing. She was hoping to help Peony calm down.

Peony was on the other side of the door. She had heard them and had listened. She understood that Basil and Sky were trying. She was just scared. She held her four children as they snuggled with her. She wasn’t sure she was ever going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Bubbles sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWbMz_aBlMU


	7. An Unexpected Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge scare shows the trolls that heros come from all backgrounds.

The next day was Sun’s fifth birthday. Peony was on her way to her home to get the gift she made for her son. She had made him a blanket. She tucked it into her hair and grabbed a few other things that she had been wanting take to Rapid and Rosy’s home. Once she had her backpack full, she tucked a box of homemade frozen hand pies into her bag. Her children had been asking for blackberry pies. They loved their mama’s pies. As she worked, she sang. She was trying so hard to bounce back. She stepped out of her flower pod and headed for the royal flower pod.

Nearby, a wild wingdingle was scooping the area. It spot the trolls and came scooping down. It grabbed little Bolt. He screamed in fear and tried to wriggle out of the bird’s grasp.

Peony saw it and ran that way. She threw her backpack off and reached her hair up. She wrapped her hair around the leg of the wingdingle. She pulled herself up and pried the wingdingle’s talon’s open. She grabbed Bolt and held him close. “I’ve got you Bolt.” She screamed when the wingdingle pulled her off its leg and dropped her. She plummeted towards the ground. She had nothing to grab. She held Bolt to her chest and cradled him. She closed her eyes tightly and said a small prayer for Bolt and her children, before landing on the ground and experiencing total darkness.

Bolt tumbled out of her arms and came to a rest about a foot away from her. He had a broken leg. He let out a blood curdling scream.

Candy came flying over and chased after the wild wingdingle. She squeaked angrily and scratched at it, before chasing it away.

A mad scramble ensued. Several trolls had watched the brave act. Amethyst ran over to his son and picked him up. He rushed him towards the medical pod.

“No! Oh my god! No!” Pansy ran over to her daughter and checked for a heartbeat. She found one. “She’s still alive! Please! Save her!” She was trembling. She didn’t want to lose her.

“I’ve got her Pansy.” Basil hurried over and checked her over for neck and back injuries. He didn’t find a break, which meant he could pick her up. He picked her up and hurried towards the medical pod. She had just saved his nephew’s life. He didn’t want her to die. He got her inside and set her on a bed. 

Boo, Fairy, Peridot, Jade, Rosy, Pearl, and Sky rushed into the medical pod. Jade, Rosy, and Pearl worked on calming Bolt down and getting his leg fixed and healed. Boo and Fairy worked on checking Peony’s injuries.

“She’s got a bad head injury. She’s not going to make it.” Fairy looked sad. Peony had several other broken bones. It had been a bad fall.

“Over my dead body! She just saved Bolt’s life!” Basil fused his brows. He gently checked her head injuries. “Surgery…” He hurried her towards the back. “Help me!”

Fairy had never seen anyone survive that sort of head injury. She hoped for Basil, that she would make it. He looked very determined to save her, and she knew how much it hurt to lose someone after trying so hard. She followed him to the back. She was going to help him try to save her.

Sky pulled out the blanket out of her hair. “I think this just saved her from instant death.” He set it aside. It was a beautiful blanket. He was going to make sure her kids got it, whether she lived or not.

Pansy watched them take her daughter back. She began to pace. The birthday party was forgotten. She was more worried about her girl.

Several hours later, Peony’s injuries had been fixed and healed. She was put in a bed and tucked in. She was hypothermic and had had a few seizures. It was unclear yet if she was going to survive or how bad the damage was, but so far, she was proving to be determined to live.

Jade sat down by Peony and took her hand. She held it and sniffled. “Thank you for saving my son’s life. If it wasn’t for your brave actions, I would have lost my youngest son. Don’t give up on us. You’re a hero.”

Bolt moved closer and teared up. “Is she going to die mama?” He looked worried. He was five, but he understood that if Peony hadn’t grabbed him, he would have died. “I don’t want her to die.”

“We don’t know yet Bolt. She needs us. All of us.” Jade teared up and sniffled.

“I’m going to make it better!” Bolt crawled into the bed with Peony. He snuggled into her. “My hero…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Peony sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-VmsCFah0M


	8. Livid Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin gets into a fight.

Pumpkin was on his way to the medical pod. It was twenty-four hours after Peony had saved Bolt’s life. He wanted to check on her, and personally thank her for not only helping him by killing Emerald, but by also saving his nephew’s life. He frowned, noticing there were several trolls around her when he came in. They were all spirits. He walked over and got on the bed. He sat on her chest gently and looked at her face. “Peony, I know you probably don’t hear this, but I want you to know that you’re the biggest hero I have ever met. Please don’t give up. I’m rooting for you. We’re all cheering for you to live.”

Fairy was folding laundry. She let Pumpkin visit Peony in peace. She had a feeling he had a crush on her, and although she was five years older than him, and she had four children, she had no problem with them being together.

“She’s going to die.” Emerald’s spirit was there. “It’s all your fault Pumpkin.”

“Shut up Emerald.” Pumpkin’s lip twitched. “She’s too strong to give up now.”

Fairy frowned and set the clothes down. She looked worried. She didn’t like that Emerald was in the room after all that he had done.

“You’re the reason she went into the bunker. You’re the reason she got hurt too. She was ready to die. She sacrificed herself so that she could be in the afterlife. She’s coming to us. She’s going to die.” Emerald smirked, seeing that this was bothering his little brother. “What’s the matter? You know I’m right.”

“I’ll will her spirit to stay.” Pumpkin sneered and glared at Emerald’s spirit. “Go the fuck away before I banish you to the dark abyss of nothingness!”

“Is she dying?” Fairy walked over and checked Peony’s pulse. It was still beating strong.

“You’re not strong enough to do that Pumpkin. You’re weak. You’ll never amount to anything. You’re nothing but a tiny speck.” Emerald looked at another spirit. “Isn’t that right Tourmaline?”

“Yep, just a tiny bit of nothingness.” Tourmaline moved closer to Peony’s ear. “No one loves you Peony. Join us.”

“No! She’s loved! Don’t tell her that!” Pumpkin snapped. He was livid now. “I’ll kick all of your asses to the dark realm! Go away!”

Fairy frowned and put her hand on Pumpkin. She startled, seeing that the bed was surrounded by several sketchy looking trolls. She widened her eyes. “Oh my god…” She looked at Pumpkin. “Where’s Smidge?!”

“We chased her away.” Parch laughed and looked towards the medical pod door. “She’s never coming back.”

“Lies! All nothing but a bunch of lies!” Pumpkin growled and glared at them. “My mother is the strongest troll I know!”

“Not strong enough to survive to old age.” Emerald pointed out with a smirk.

“She was very sick.” Fairy frowned and took her hand off of Pumpkin. She couldn’t hear anymore of it. She felt awful for Pumpkin. “Ignore them Pumpkin. Don’t let them stress you out. Remember what Creek told you.”

“Creek? Oh, killing him was a treat. Not having to deal with his unborn whiner was nice too.” Emerald smirked. “He was my first death. It was very satisfying.”

“You fucking bastard!” Pumpkin growled and bit his bottom lip. He shook his head and rested his head on Peony’s chest. He wanted to listen to her breathe and her heartbeat. He didn’t want her to die. He willed her spirit to stay. “I’m done talking to you.” He tried to hide the fact that he was crying. Finding out that Creek was killed angered him and broke his heart. There was nothing he could do about it.

“Are you crying? Oh look, it’s a little orange baby.” Emerald laughed and pointed at Pumpkin.

“You’re going to live Peony.” Pumpkin whispered. “You’re going to live and prove him wrong.” He swallowed hard and began to sing to her. He wasn’t going to give up. He hoped she had the will to not give up either.

Peony’s eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Pumpkin. Her vision was blurry, and her head hurt. She gasped and put her hand on her head. She tried to talk but was unable to.

Fairy gasped and widened her eyes. She didn’t think Peony would wake up this soon. She got in the bed and looked at her. “Don’t get up Peony. You had a very bad fall. You survived it, but you had a bad head injury. We had to keep your skull open in one spot, because your brain swelled up. You’re very sick. You need to stay in bed.”

Pumpkin gasped and hugged her. “Thank god!” He was so glad she woke up. He smirked, noticing that the bad spirits were leaving. They all looked pissed. He won this battle, and he was proud of it.

Peony rested her head on the pillow and groaned. She was confused and disoriented but did hear that she needed to stay in bed. She pulled Pumpkin close and cradled him like a child. She wasn’t sure which trolling she had, but she was determined to protect him or her. Her vision was too blurry, and she was too confused to realize it was Pumpkin, even though she had heard Pumpkin’s voice.

Fairy smiled and went to spread the news that Peony was awake. She was glad for the poor mama. She had been so worried that she wouldn’t survive.

Pumpkin let her cradle him. He was glad she was alive. He hoped she would make a full recovery. Her children needed her, the colony needed her, and he needed her. “That’s right Peony fight the good fight. You can do this.” He encouraged her with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Pumpkin sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDwNbi-3O-k


	9. Another Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peony goes through another surgery during her recovery.

A month came and went for the trolls. Peony had to learn how to walk and talk again. Her brain had calmed down and she no longer needed the hole in her skull. She was no longer having seizures and was no longer confused. She had come a long away and was fighting hard. She was trying very hard for her four children. She found out she wasn’t pregnant, which was a huge relief to her. The only lasting result that hadn’t become better, was her vision. It was still blurry, and she had patches of black in her vision. Her retinas has torn in both eyes in a couple of spots. She didn’t lose all of her vision, but it did affect her sight. Pumpkin had been a huge support and had helped her get back on her feet. He was in the medical pod, sitting next to her. Today was a big day. She was having surgery to have a metal plate placed over the hole in her skull, so that she no longer had to worry about injuring herself.

“I could fix your eyes while you’re under Peony.” Fairy was getting her ready. She was glad that Peony was well enough to have this surgery.

“We’ve been through this Fairy. I don’t want my eyes fixed. I want a daily reminder that I’m supposed to be alive, and that I saved a little boy’s life. I don’t want my skull fixed either…” Peony mumbled the last part, but she hadn’t won that argument. She had been told she had to have that surgery done, so that she could play with her children.

“Please let mom fix your skull?” Pumpkin was there and looked worried. He knew Peony was stubborn, but she really needed her skull fixed.

“You have to have the skull surgery in order to live a full life Peony. That one has to be done.” Fairy smiled softly. “Your children want to play with their mama.”

“Fine, but don’t fix my eyes.” Peony smiled softly. “You’re stubborn.”

“So are you.” Fairy smiled at her. “I didn’t think you would live, let alone walk and talk again. You’re so strong.” She finished getting ready. “It’s time.”

“Before she goes back…” Pumpkin got into the bed and hugged her. “One last hug.” He teared up and sniffled. “I love you Peony…”

Peony smiled and held Pumpkin. “I love you too Pumpkin. I’m going to be just fine.” She had him look up at her. “Relax. I’ve got this.” She pulled him close and kissed him. She had fallen in love with him the last month. He had been a huge support.

Pumpkin wasn’t expecting the kiss but returned it happily. He held her close and ran his hands through her hair gently. He let the kiss go and looked into her eyes. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Alright you two, let’s get this done so you two can go home.” Fairy helped Peony to her feet and led her towards the back room. She smiled at Peridot. He was there to heal her when the surgery was done.

“You’ve got this Peony.” Peridot walked with them to the back. He helped get Peony into the backroom bed.

Peony laid down in the bed. She startled when the sedative was injected into her. Before she had time to react, she passed out from the sedative.

Once Peony was taken to the back room, Pumpkin began to pace. He was very worried about her. She had come a long way since the fall and had been very strong through it all. He hope she survived this surgery.

“She’s faking it. She doesn’t love you. She only loves me.” Cinder approached Pumpkin. He knew that the young spirit seer could see and hear him.

Pumpkin ignored him. He put his hand on the door. He sighed and closed his eyes. “You’re going to be just fine Peony.” He headed for the bathroom. He didn’t feel good. He leaned over the toilet and began getting sick into it. He cursed internally. He had a feeling he was pregnant. Once he was done, he flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. He headed out of the bathroom and went to the medicine drawer. He pulled out anti-nausea medication. He took it, and then went to lay down in the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He soon dozed off, feeling sleepy from a restless night of sleep.

An hour later, Peony woke up and started to scream. The surgery wasn’t over, and she could feel what Fairy was doing.

“Oh my god!” Fairy had just placed the last screw into her skull. She put the skin flap over it and cringed. “So sorry Peony. Heal her Peridot!”

Peridot began to heal her. He had never seen a patient wake up during surgery. “I thought that was enough sedative?”

Peony cringed and breathed hard as Peridot healed her. She was still loopy from the sedatives and was weak. She looked over at them with wide eyes. “I hate surgery…” She whispered. She had a feeling she knew why she was never sedated long enough. Cinder would give her drugs to keep her calm when he wanted to mate. She was resistive to downers.

Pumpkin scrambled into the back room and hurried over. “Is she alright?!”

“If you need surgery again, we will give you a bigger dose. She’s alright Pumpkin. She woke up before I was done. I was almost done.” Fairy let go of Peony’s skin when it healed over. She began cleaning Peony’s head when she performed the surgery.

Peridot finished healing her. “You did really well Peony. Once you’ve had a chance to wake up more, you are free to do whatever you feel up to doing.”

Peony sighed in relief. She felt much better. She reached towards Pumpkin. She wanted to hold his hand. “I’m alright Pumpkin.”

Pumpkin walked over and took Peony’s hand. He held her hand and caressed it gently. “I’m glad you’re OK.” He crawled into the bed and snuggled into her.

Fairy smiled at them and then looked at her husband. She pictured a wedding happening soon. She took Peridot’s hand and led him out of the room. She closed the door behind them. She wanted to let them snuggle in peace.

“Mom?” Sage came into the medical pod. She looked guilty. She went to sit on a bed. “I’m miscarrying.” She had blood running down her legs. She had tried to induce labor. She was told by River that her baby was evil. She couldn’t do it. Not knowing that he or she was also an incest baby.

Apple was with her. She had tears running down her cheeks. She supported her wife but hated this.

“That’s a lot of blood.” Peridot’s eyes went wide. He hobbled over to her and checked her. He began healing her. “I still feel your pod. It’s alive.” He frowned, noticing that she appeared to be injured. “Did you do this?”

“Dad! Don’t save it!” Sage cringed and looked away. “It’s got tainted blood, and it’s an incest child. I want the baby to die.”

Fairy frowned and closed her eyes. She sighed and looked up at Sage. “Let’s do this safely…” She didn’t agree with Sage’s choice, but it was her choice to make. “Carry her to the second bed in the back.” She headed to the back.

Peridot cringed, understanding the desire to end a bad child’s life. He wished it wasn’t Sage. He gently picked her up and carried her to the back.

It didn’t take long. Fairy removed the three-month-old fetus. She gently set the baby down on a blanket and cleaned him. She teared up and looked at him. “I’m sorry baby.”

Sage looked down at her son. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “I’m sorry son.” She turned so her back was to the blanket. She began to cry. She didn’t want to do it, but she couldn’t stand the idea of having another Emerald around. She hoped no one else had to deal with this pain. “His name is Warrior. Goodbye son…”

“You’re very brave Sage. I know that this hurts.” Peridot rubbed her back gently. “We’ll take care of him.” He picked up the small bundle and headed home to prepare for a burial. Warrior was going to get a proper funeral.

Pumpkin was nearby, and watched the young evil spirit leave his nephew’s body. He shuddered, seeing it was bad. He didn’t like that it was a baby that had to die, but he under and supported his sister’s decision. He put his hand on his belly. He hoped he didn’t have to go through that too.

“I feel better Pumpkin. Let’s go get my kids and get ready to say goodbye to Warrior.” Peony got up and headed for the door. She was a little dizzy, but she was coherent enough to leave the medical pod.

Pumpkin nodded and looked up at her as he walked with her. “She made the right choice. The spirit was really bad.” 

Apple sat down beside her grieving wife. She took her hand and held it. “I’m here for you Sage. I support you and love you.”

“I love you too Apple…” Sage closed her eyes and sniffled. She hated this, but she did what she felt was best for everyone. She was going to miss the light kicks and wriggles. She wished it didn’t have to be so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is highly controversial, but I am a supporter of abortion in cases of rape and incest. In this case it's both.


	10. I Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin and Peony get married.

A week later, Pansy was getting Peony ready to get married. Pumpkin had asked her, and she accepted. The nervous mama was getting her hair done. “You’re very brave Peony. You’ve been through a lot the last couple of months. You could wait one or five more years.”

“Relax mom. He’s the right one. I know it.” Peony smiled at her. “Besides, the kids need a father, and his baby is going to need a mom. It’s going to be the best thing for all seven of us.”

“I know. I’m just worried about you.” Peony put flowers in her hair. She covered the spot on her head that she had had surgery with a large flower. She was glad she had survived the fall and surgery. “Are you going to wait for children? He’s pregnant after all.”

“I’m going to go with the flow mom. It’s going to be alright.” Peony hugged her mother. She knew she was scared, but she trusted Pumpkin. “If a baby comes, it was meant to be.”

“You’re ready. Let’s go.” Pansy took her hand and walked with her towards the concert mushroom. “I’ll watch the grandchildren tonight. Go enjoy your first night as a couple.”

“Thank you, mom. I appreciate that.” Peony smiled and walked with her. She appreciated the guidance. Her vision wasn’t the best.

Once at the concert mushroom, Pansy helped her up to the top, and then let her go. She pulled a handkerchief out of her hair and dried her eyes. She was glad that Peony got to be happy.

Peony took Pumpkin’s hands and smiled down at him.

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today. Before we start, if anyone objects now, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.” Rapid wanted to make sure there wasn’t going to be problems. Especially after what happened with Emerald a month and a half earlier.

“I object!” Bolt hollered out. He had his arms crossed.

Jade blinked and looked down at her son. “What’s wrong Bolt?”

“I want to marry her.” Bolt looked up at her. The five-year-old wanted to get married to his hero.

Half the crowd was amused and began to laugh, and the other half let out a loud ‘aw.’

“Let me talk to him.” Peony carefully got down and walked over to him. She knelt down and hugged him. “You’re very sweet Bolt. Can I make an offer?”

“You’re too young son.” Amethyst smiled softly.

“I’ll wait. You have to wait too.” Bolt poked out his bottom lip. He was little, but he was smart. He knew it was going to be a long time, but he wanted to marry his hero.

“I’m a little old for you, kiddo. I have kids older than you. I tell you what. I have two daughters and two sons, whom might fall in love with you instead. If this happens, you will be my son. Is that OK?” Peony ran her hand through his hair. He was very adorable, but she wasn’t going to wait thirteen years for him. Besides she loved Pumpkin.

“No! I love you.” Bolt buried his face into her dress.

“I object too!” Lightening didn’t want his brother sad.

“Me three!” Storm crossed her arms.

“I object four!” Tempest glared up at Peony. “You have to wait for Bolt. It’s been decided!”

“Oh boy, we’re being told no by four five-year olds.” Pumpkin chuckled as he walked over to his sister and her kids. “I guess I’ll have to share then.” He pulled Bolt off of Peony gently and had him look up. “You’re welcome to come over and give her all the hugs and snuggles you want buddy. I’m not stealing her away from you.” He hugged him and smiled.

Jade smiled softly. “Not sure where they got their stubbornness.” She looked at Amethyst and giggled when he winked at her.

“Fine, but I want daily snuggles!” Bolt grumbled and gave Peony another hug. “My Peony!”

“Where have I heard that line before?” River looked over at Basil and raised a brow.

“I taught him well.” Basil smirked. He was a proud uncle. “My River!” He pulled his wife close and gave her a kiss.

Peony glanced in Basil’s direction. She was still wary of him, despite his part in saving her life. She gave Bolt a hug, and then took Pumpkin’s hand. They walked together towards the concert mushroom.

Rapid waited until they were back on the concert mushroom. He smiled at the couple. “Pumpkin, do you take Peony, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do…” Pumpkin smiled up at Peony. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was a nervous little troll.

“Peony, do you take Pumpkin, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” Rapid smiled at her.

“Yes, please.” Peony smiled down at her Pumpkin.

“Then by the power invested by me, King Rapid, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Rapid was happy for them.

“Me too!” Bolt made his way up onto the concert mushroom. He got between Peony and Pumpkin, right before their lips touched. They ended up kissing his cheeks. He flushed and rubbed his cheeks. “Eww! Cooties!”

Pumpkin laughed and made kissy faces at his nephew. “You know you have to get it off with mud, right?” He grinned over at Jade, whom was glaring.

Peony giggled and put her hand over her mouth. She gently took Pumpkin and held him close. She kissed him passionately. She had a feeling that wasn’t going to be the last time Bolt interrupted their kisses.

Jade walked over and grabbed her son. She picked him up and carried him away. “You’re as bad as your uncle Basil.”

Basil put his thumb up in approval. “Good job Bolt! I taught you well!” He looked so proud.

Pumpkin glared in Basil’s direction. He was going to kick his butt, later.

Peony giggled and held her husband close. She was so glad he was all hers. She couldn’t wait for a lifetime of love with him.

Later that night, once the wedding party was over, Peony and Pumpkin walked home hand in hand. Pumpkin was moving in with Peony, since he hadn’t made a flower pod yet. He hadn’t moved out of his parent’s home yet. He stepped in and looked around. He loved how she kept her home. It was clean and well kept for a home with four children. He admired her keepsakes and blankets. “You’re an artist.”

“Eh, not sure if I will be able do it anymore.” Peony smiled softly. She knew it was certainly going to be harder.

“We will figure that out together.” Pumpkin held hands with her. “I love you.”

“I love you too Pumpkin.” Peony smiled and led him towards the bedroom. She let his hand go when she stepped inside. She began removing the flowers from her hair.

Pumpkin helped her pick the flowers out of her hair. He kept an eye on her eyes. He admired her beauty. Despite everything she had been through, she had a beautiful spirit and was a beautiful woman. Once her flowers were out of her hair, he helped her out of her dress.

Peony removed her dress with his help, and then removed her panties. She rubbed herself a few times. She was wet between her legs already. She had been wanting to mate with him for a couple of weeks but had been waiting for the right time. She wanted him to claim her and make her his. She gently removed his pants and dress shirt. She had him look up and began kissing him passionately.

Pumpkin held her close and shivered as he kissed her back. He could smell her fluids. He reached up and began rubbing her clitoris gently.

Peony moaned and gently laid him on the ground. She looked down at him and smiled. “Mine…” She kissed along his neck and chest. “All mine…” She rubbed his swollen erection gently. “You’re eager…”

Pumpkin moaned loudly and shivered in delight. “Very…” He kissed her chest and neck. “I’m all yours.”

Peony carefully positioned herself, so her hole went over his member. She pushed down gently and began rocking her hips slowly. “Oh my god…” She shivered in delight.

Pumpkin chuckled and let her dominate him. He moaned, feeling her walls tighten around his swollen member. He shifted so his hips moved in rhythm with hers. He was a very happy boy. He breathed hard and held her hips. “Feels so good…” He breathed hard and pushed his hips forward as he began to fill her. He hadn’t lasted long, due to it being his first-time mating, while conscious.

Peony purred in delight. “My Pumpkin…” She reached down and kissed him hungrily. She repositioned him and began cleaning him up.

She had repositioned in such a way that Pumpkin could lick her clean. He began cleaning her up and groaned. She tasted so good. “Oh Peony…” He bit his bottom lip and whimpered in delight. He was very pleased.

Peony licked his tip gently and moaned as he cleaned her snatch. She grasped his hips and groaned as her fluids dripped onto his face. She was very pleased too.

Pumpkin wriggled out of under her and repositioned her so he could have a turn dominating. He held her down gently and pushed his length into her. He began rocking his hips. “Mine, all mine…”

“Yes, I’m all yours.” Peony moaned loudly. She was a very happy girl. She held onto his long two toned green and blue green hair and moaned loudly. She didn’t want this to ever end.

The two of them mated well into the night, before settling down next to each other. They were very happy to have each other and planned to never let each other go.


	11. The Ex Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder’s spirit makes an appearance and begins to cause problems.

The following morning, Pumpkin woke up to Cinder hovering over him. He ignored the spirit and headed for the bathroom. He was nauseous. He hugged into the toilet and groaned. He felt miserable and tired, despite the great night they had had. He gagged and then began to get sick into the toilet.

Peony felt him leave the bed. She followed him to the bathroom and frowned, seeing that he was not feeling good. She winced when he began to get sick. “Oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I know how yucky that is. I’ll be right back.” She quickly got dressed and then left to go get medicine from the medical pod. She wanted him to feel better.

“She’s my mate, you fucking bastard.” Cinder sneered and hovered over the ill father. He was not amused.

“You’re dead. You can’t have her anymore.” Pumpkin groaned and heaved up the rest of his stomach contents.

“You’re not raising my kids.” Cinder growled at him. “You’re just a pipsqueak that has no business sticking his dick up my wife’s vagina! She’s mine! She will always be mine! You fucking asshole!” He was livid.

“What are you going to do about it? You can’t do shit.” Pumpkin flushed the toilet, and the flipped the angry spirit off. He smirked when Cinder tried to hit him. “What’s the matter? Can’t hurt me? Too fucking bad.” He washed his hands and then headed for the kitchen. He began going through Peony’s food supply. He pulled out a glass and filled it with water. He drank a little bit. He didn’t want to puke again, so he didn’t drink much for now.

“I’ll find a way to get revenge! You’ll see!” Cinder followed him around. He was furious.

“Uncle Pumpkin!” Cilantro hurried over. He had a huge grin on his face. “I got good news from the great spirit! I’m allowed to be reborn!”

Pumpkin smirked and turned to his nephew. “That’s great little one! I’ll go see if your parents are pregnant. You can be reborn in one of them.”

Cinder smirked and disappeared. He had a demonic idea.

“All five of them are pregnant.” Cilantro smirked and looked at him. “You’re pregnant too.”

“Not me kid. You need to go back with your parents.” Pumpkin chuckled. “Let’s go to their home and talk to them.” He headed for Peony’s bedroom. He put on his dress pants and got ready to go. He brushed his hair and whistled happily. He was excited for little Cilantro.

Cilantro fidgeted by the door. He was an excited spirit.

Peony came back and walked over to Pumpkin. She gave him a pill and then went to get him a glass of water.

Pumpkin popped the pill in his mouth, and then drank from his glass. “I’ve got a glass of water in here my dear.” He finished getting ready. “We need to go to Basil’s. I know he scared you, but I need to talk to him. I might pass out when I do what I am about to do. I need you there.”

“What are you going to do?” Peony looked nervous. She wanted him safe.

“I’m going to help Cilantro be reborn. He got a free pass from the great spirit. Most likely since he was murdered.” Pumpkin headed out the door and towards Basil’s home.

Cilantro followed Pumpkin. He was very excited.

“Is that safe to do while pregnant?” Peony had her concerns.

“It should be just fine.” Pumpkin got to the door and knocked.

Cilantro looked at the door with a huge grin on his face. He was so excited to get another chance.

Basil answered the door. He yawned and inched a scratch on his side. “You kept us up last night.” He smirked and winked at Peony.

Peony blushed and squirmed uncomfortably.

“We’ll be louder next time.” Pumpkin smirked and touched Basil. He began concentrating. He closed his eyes and frowned when he suddenly felt cold. He opened his eyes and saw that little Cilantro’s spirit was going into him, instead of Basil. He widened his eyes and frowned. Wrong body! He took a few steps back and then collapsed. He had fainted.

Basil helped Pumpkin to the ground. He frowned and checked his pulse. It was still beating strong. He picked him up and rushed towards the medical pod. He wasn’t sure what just happened, but that scared him.

Peony frowned and followed Basil. She was worried.

Basil laid him in a bed and checked him over. “I think he just fainted.”

“He is pregnant.” Fairy walked over and checked his pod. “The baby…hmm…babies…seem fine.” She noticed a second this time. She didn’t know there were twins.

“Twins? I thought he was having a single?” Peony looked a little confused but was perfectly alright with a second baby from him. She smiled softly and took Pumpkin’s hand. She had a feeling he was going to faint. She was glad he appeared to be alright.


	12. Great Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder visits the great spirit, and requests to be reborn.

Cinder had the same idea Cilantro had. He wanted to be reborn, so that he could be in his family’s lives again. His intentions were not as clean though. He wanted to go back to being in control of Peony’s life. He had to do some searching though. The great spirit of the other world was not easy to find. It took a week, but when he did find it, he approached it with a smile. “Hello great spirit, I have come with a request to join the living world.”

“Cinder, I have heard a lot of things about you.” The great spirit was a pure white troll, with golden eyes. “Your spirit is good, but your intentions are not good. I will not grant your request to join the living world.”

“Great spirit, I apologize for the wrongdoing in my first life. Perhaps I can be given a second chance, if I promise to do no harm?” Cinder tried again. He wasn’t happy with the decline.

“You raped and beat a troll in your past life, and you intend on hurting her again. The answer is final, young spirit. You will not be going back.” The great spirit waved him away. “Go now…”

Cinder glared at the great spirit but did get an idea. “Can I make a deal? If I go back with no memory of my past life, will you let me go?”

“Silence! You will do yourself a deal of good by leaving this place. I will request the young spirit seer of the living world to shun you to the dark realm if you do not back down. This is your last chance.” The great spirit wasn’t going to let Cinder relive his life.

“I’ll find a way.” Cinder mumbled as he backed away and headed back towards Gustonia. He wasn’t going to give up, even if he grabbed onto another spirit to make his way into a baby. He was going to make this work.

Creek had been watching from a distance. He approached the great spirit. He bowed his head in respect. “Thank you, great spirit, for protecting my family and the ones that they love. Peony has been through a lot, and only deserves a lot of happiness.”

“Of course, young spirit. Creek, you have done a lot of good things in your life. I’ve watched you both in the living world, and in the spirit realm. You and young spirit Smidge may re-enter the living world, if you so please, to whomever you choose. You must talk to the young spirit seer, Pumpkin, in order to relive your lives.”

“Smidge and I may be reborn? Thank you, great spirit, I will seek Smidge, and talk to her. We both appreciate your kindness and will not let you down.” Creek bowed his head again in respect. He wanted to go talk to Smidge and decide who they wanted to be reborn from. 

“Before you go, heed my warning, do not do so when an evil spirit is present. It may cause problems during the transition. I had to redirect a young spirit last week to the closest body he was near, because he didn’t heed my warning. I had to push him into young Pumpkin, before the evil spirit that was nearby got into another pregnant body. You will need to help shun all bad spirits around you before you and Smidge rejoin the living world.” The great spirit warned. “Enjoy your second chance Creek. I don’t want to see you again for one hundred years.”

“Of course, your grace.” Creek smiled and began heading back towards Gustonia. There was a long journey ahead of him, but it was going to be worth it.

Smidge saw him and ran over. She walked with him. “So, what was Cinder up to?”

“He was trying to be reborn. The great spirit declined his request. We, however, have been given the gift of rebirth. We will have to decide which baby we want to be reborn in, and then ask Pumpkin to help us be reborn in that baby.

“Our son? He’s pregnant. This might be dangerous for him to do. We should give him time between us to do this.” Smidge had her concerns. “Hey, if we’re born in unrelated babies, we could be mates when we’re old enough.” She smirked up at him and winked.

“Of course, you would think about that.” Creek laughed. “It’s a shame our mates won’t be the same ages.” He sighed softly. “Do you know which family you want to be reborn in?” He thought about it and smiled. “I agree with giving him time to recover between each of us.

“I was hoping to be reborn in my mate’s family. It will be a little weird having Branch as a dad, but I have a deep desire to protect them and my children.” Smidge smiled at him.

“I understand that desire. I won’t be able to do that. Faith and Poppy can’t reproduce. Besides my girls are getting older. At least we know Fairy is pregnant. You can be reborn in one of her twins.” Creek smiled softly. “I think I might be reborn in Tilly. She’s expecting too, and it will make us unrelated.”

“Fantastic!” Smidge smirked and gave his butt a whack, even though she knew he couldn’t feel it. “It’s going to be great being your future wife. I can’t wait to kick your ass.”

“I’m almost scared.” Creek chuckled as he walked with her. It was going to be interesting trying to talk Pumpkin into helping them. At least they weren’t going to be reborn in him. That would just be awkward. “I look forward to being with family again. I miss them so much.”


	13. A Dark Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin must deal with the demons of his family’s past.

A week later, while Pumpkin was playing with Bolt, he was approached by Tourmaline. He ignored the spirit but made sure he wasn’t touching Bolt. The little one was over daily anymore, and he was fine with that. He didn’t mind the quadruplets coming over to play with his and Peony’s children.

“What are you playing?” Tourmaline sat down and watched Pumpkin. He knew of Cinder’s plans and was waiting for a good moment to re-enter a body too. He wanted to relive his life and have a chance at manipulating trolls and eating troll flesh again.

“Bolt, I’m going to go to grandma Poppy’s. Stay here and play.” Pumpkin got up and headed out the door. He told Creek he would meet him there. They needed to have an important talk. He wondered what his father was up to. He had been gone for two weeks. He hoped it was an explanation as to why Cilantro ended up in one of his babies. Once at Poppy and Faith’s flower pod, he knocked on the door.

Faith answered the door and smiled. “Hello Pumpkin, come on in.” She let him in and gasped when Jewel plowed into him, to tackle and hug him. “Jewel! He’s pregnant!”

Pumpkin rolled with Jewel and laughed. He tried pinning her down, but she was getting strong. “Careful of my belly!”

Jewel pinned Pumpkin down and grinned. “I win!”

Faith groaned and gently peeled the excited glitter trolling off of Pumpkin. “Please be gentle with him right now.”

“How are you feeling Pumpkin?” Poppy walked over and checked him over. She wanted to make sure his belly was alright.

“Starting to feel a little bloated. Mom says that’s normal.” Pumpkin gently showed them his belly. It wasn’t obvious that he was pregnant yet, but he did have a tiny pudge. “Creek said he was meeting me here.”

“Yay! We get to see daddy!” Jewel ran circles around Pumpkin. She was a very hyper girly.

Faith saw his tiny pudge. “They’re going to be so spoiled.”

Poppy gently put her hand on his belly. He wasn’t far enough along to feel kicks yet, but she could feel that his belly was tight. “Careful, it might be triplets.” She smiled up at him.

“That’s not funny.” Pumpkin glared at his stepmom. He didn’t like that idea one bit.

“That would be a sight to see.” Creek wondered over to them and stood by Pumpkin. “I come with good news, and bad news.”

“That’s good?” Poppy wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “What’s the bad news?”

Faith picked up Jewel and headed out of the room, so Jewel didn’t hear the conversation. She had a feeling Jewel didn’t need to hear it, even though she was eleven.

“Aw…” Jewel frowned and waved to Pumpkin as she was carried away. “No fair!”

“And what’s the good news?” Pumpkin looked concerned.

“The good news is, Smidge and I have free passes to another life in a baby body we choose. The bad news is, a bad spirit could attach to us and come into another pregnant body. We need to clear out the bad spirits first.” Creek knew there were several.

“Fuck…” Pumpkin rubbed his temples. “I’m going to need help. Lots of it. I’m going to be exhausted.”

“We can take care of you Pumpkin. Feed you, help you with daily activities, and make sure you get lots of spoiling. You might have to do this in steps.” Poppy smiled softly. She loved the idea of Creek coming back.

“I can help you on this end. Time is not on our side. Smidge wants to be reborn in one of Fairy’s twins, and she’s due in less than a month.” Creek smiled softly.

“Mom! Pick someone else!” Pumpkin complained and put his face into his hands. “I’m pregnant damn it!”

Smidge peeked from behind a couch. “But I want to be with them…”

Pumpkin groaned and glanced up at her. He cringed, seeing she was making a cute pouty face. “Fine…” He looked at Creek. “I need you to gather all the evil spirits to the bunker. I’ll shun them from there. Poppy, I need Creek Junior on standby. I’ll need his energy. You will have to pull him before he passes out. He’s going to get tired too. Two hours enough time?”

“Yes, it’s plenty.” Creek nodded.

“On it.” Poppy smiled and nodded.

“Alright, let’s do it. I’ll meet you in two hours, by the bunker.” Pumpkin headed out the door. He wanted to eat, drink, and bathe before he did this. He had a feeling he was going to be near comatose after this. He was exhausted after Cilantro entered his body. He was going to be sleepy for a while after this, and he needed to recover before it was too late for Smidge to enter one Fairy’s babies. He prayed this wasn’t going to hurt his twins. Especially knowing that Cilantro was in his pod.

Two hours later, Pumpkin approached the bunker. He had Peony’s hand. He had explained to her the plan. He saw that there were a lot of bad spirits present. He gave Peony a kiss and smiled up at her. “I love you.”

Peony kissed him back and sniffled. “I love you too. I don’t approve.” She frowned and teared up. She knew she wasn’t going to change his mind. He was very stubborn. She was worried about him and the twins.

Pumpkin let her go, and then walked over to Creek Junior. He took the little one’s hand. “Try not to give me too much buddy. Ready?”

Creek Junior nodded. His grandma told him that Pumpkin was going to need energy. He was ready to help.

Pumpkin closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He startled, feeling the earth shift under his feet. He wasn’t expecting that. He began to tremble but kept his thoughts on ridding the colony of bad spirits. The earth shook mildly around him as one by one, all the spirits began to disappear.

Creek’s own spirit struggled to keep the bad spirits there, but he managed. The last one he saw disappear into the dark realm was Tourmaline. He smirked and waved to him, before he completely disappeared. “Good riddens.”

Poppy could tell that Creek Junior was tired about halfway through. She picked him up and held him. “You did a good job little one. I’m proud of you.”

Creek Junior snuggled into his grandma and closed his eyes. He dozed off from exhaustion.

Pumpkin finished banishing them. He was exhausted, but it had been worth it. He fell to his knees, and then leaned towards his side so he didn’t fall onto his babies. He came to a rest on his side. He passed out seconds later. He was beyond exhausted.

Peony hurried over to him and picked him up. She held him close and walked towards the medical pod. Tears ran down her cheeks. She understood why he did this, but it was scary. She didn’t want to lose him. “You were very brave Pumpkin. I’ll take good care of you daddy. I love you.” She set him down in a bed once they were at the medical pod. She covered him up and then sat down beside him. She hoped that he got them all.


	14. Smidge Relives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge gets another chance at life.

Pumpkin rested and recuperated for two whole weeks. He was helpless for the first week. He relied on his family and friends for help. He had worn himself out getting rid of all of the bad spirits. At the end of the second week, he was feeling much better. He was in the middle of making breakfast when Smidge hurried over to him. He looked up and smiled. “Hi mom…”

“Fairy’s in labor. We’ve got to do this now, or it will be too late.” Smidge looked concerned. She hurried back out and towards the medical pod. She really wanted to be reborn in one of Fairy’s twins. She had a determined look on her face.

Pumpkin groaned and turned off the stove. He was hoping to do this closer to Fairy’s due date, but it appeared that the twins were ready to come now. He hurried out the door and ran after her. He got into the medical pod and smiled when he saw his mama curled into a bed with Branch snuggled up to her. “It’s time?”

“Yeah, it’s time.” Fairy grasped into Branch’s arm and breathed hard. She closed her eyes and groaned during a contraction. “I’m getting too old for this.”

“Fairy is so brave.” Peridot knew she was thirty-nine. He figured this would be her last children. He had already agreed with Branch that they were done having babies together and were on contraceptives. Bella was twenty-nine, so she wasn’t on contraceptives yet. They didn’t want her to miss out on having more kids since she was still young.

And pregnant Bella was. She had her hand on her slightly swollen belly. She watched on with concern on her face. Even though it was now clear that Emerald was the cause of all the baby deaths the last five years, she worried about the health and wellbeing of all the babies. She hoped that everything went smoothly for not only Fairy’s twins, but her baby too.

“Come to watch Pumpkin?” Branch smiled at him. He had a feeling their son wanted to see what birth was all about.

“No, actually I came to do this.” Pumpkin walked over and put his hand on Fairy. He looked around and saw that there were no bad spirits, like he had been instructed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Fairy’s babies. He smiled and zeroed in on one of the babies. He willed Smidge’s spirit into Fairy’s body, and into what would be the firstborn baby. Once it was over, Pumpkin’s eyes rolled back, and he fainted.

Peridot gasped and helped him to the ground. He was worried about the babies. He fanned Pumpkin to cool him off. He looked sweaty.

Fairy felt a rush of cold. She widened her eyes as she watched Smidge’s spirit enter her. She frowned and looked at Branch. “What did he just do?!”

Branch blinked and looked down at Pumpkin. “I’m not sure, but it made him pass out. Better get him on a bed.” He got up and carefully picked him up with his single arm. He rested him on a bed and helped Peridot lay him flat. He covered him with a light blanket, and then walked over to Fairy. He checked her and smiled when he felt a kick. “Hello feisty bean. Push mama. You’re ready.” He smiled and kissed his wife. “I love you…”

Peridot hobbled over with blankets. He got ready to catch the first twin. “I love you…”

Bella looked confused. She got up and smiled when it was time for Fairy to push. She took her hand. “I love you Fairy.”

“I love you three too…” Fairy bared down and began to push. The first twin emerged without any problems. She was pastel purple dwarf trolling with light blue hair. She cried as Peridot cleaned her up.

“She’s so cute.” Peridot smiled at Fairy. He gently gave the newborn to Bella and then got ready to catch the second baby.

“Looks like she’s mine.” Branch cooed and booped her tiny nose gently. “Hello wriggle bean. I love you…”

The little one scrunched up her nose and began to cry louder. She was not amused by that touch.

“Come on, let’s have a boy.” Fairy bared down and pushed. All but two of her biological children had been girls. She wanted to have a boy. She looked up when she gave birth to another girl. She groaned and rested her head on the pillow. “Of course, it’s another girl.” She smiled when she listened to the second baby cry as she was cleaned by Peridot. This one was an identical twin to the first baby.

Peridot finished cleaning her, and then gently gave her to Fairy. “You’ve only had two boys, but all your girls are very adorable.” He gave her a kiss. “I’m proud of you.”

“You did a great job.” Bella gently gave the firstborn to Fairy. She helped her get set up to feed.

“They need names.” Branch smiled at his wife. He was so glad that it went smoothly.

“Holly and Acai, since I craved berries my whole pregnancy.” Fairy smiled and watched her twins nurse. She wondered if Smidge was in one of the twins. It was so weird that she had went into her right before she gave birth.

“Beautiful names.” Peridot kissed her, and then walked over and checked Pumpkin. “He seems alright, but he hasn’t awakened.” He sighed and ran his hand through Pumpkin’s long hair. “Rest son. Your babies need you to sleep and keep food in your stomach.”

Pumpkin was exhausted but fine. He was still out cold. He had one more big task ahead of him. He was going to need his strength, but to him, his parents were worth it.


	15. Memoirs Of A Spirit Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin continues to recuperate.

For the next week, Pumpkin was once again helpless. He was so weak that he couldn’t really open his eyes. Peony stayed by his side in the medical pod and fed him during mealtimes and helped him onto the toilet. He was drained and needed a lot of help. Creek told him he had time and was willing to wait a few weeks for him to recover, before he went into Tilly’s baby. Peony was grateful, because she was starting to feel nauseous. As the evening came to a rest, she was unable to hold back the contents of her stomach. She rushed to the toilet and began to vomit into it.

Pumpkin cracked his eyes open and looked towards where he heard his wife puking. A small smile cracked his lips. He had a feeling he knew why she felt ill. He wished he had the strength to go comfort her, but he was still pretty tired.

Bolt frowned and watched Peony puke into the toilet. He shot a glare at Pumpkin. “She’s puking like mama. Is she having a baby?” He knew it took a mama and a daddy, or two daddies for that to happen.

Boo was in the medical pod. He walked over to Peony and rubbed her back gently. “She might be. I’ll check when she’s done getting sick.”

Peony finished emptying her stomach. She shooed Boo away and closed the door. She flushed the toilet, and then sat down to go to the bathroom. She groaned and leaned back. She felt ill.

Bolt climbed onto the bed and sat by Pumpkin. “I’m the daddy.”

Pumpkin snorted and tried not to laugh. Of course, Bolt thought he was the daddy of Peony’s baby. “I am.”

“Nah uh! I’m the daddy, not you!” Bolt stuck out his tongue.

“You’re too young to be the daddy.” Pumpkin chuckled and rested his hand on his belly. He needed to go to the bathroom, but he was alright with waiting.

“Am not!” Bolt crossed his arms and scrunched up his nose. “I’m the daddy and that’s final!”

Pumpkin smiled softly and watched the door. He had a feeling Bolt wasn’t going to be easily convinced.

Peony finished in the bathroom. She came out and walked over to Pumpkin. She snuggled into the bed with him and held him. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“My baby!” Bolt wriggled between them and put his hand on Peony’s belly. “Where’s the baby? I don’t feel it!”

Boo chuckled and began checking Peony’s belly. He found that her pod was enlarged. “You’re pregnant Peony. Feels like twins, but it’s a little early to be sure. Here Bolt, I’ll show you.” He took Bolt’s hand and gently showed him where the pod was. “The babies are very tiny right now. They won’t be ready to be born for five more months.”

Pumpkin smiled and kissed Peony. “I love you so much…”

Peony smiled and put her hand on her belly. She was happy to have babies with him. She kissed Pumpkin back. “I love you too Pumpkin.”

Bolt kept his hand on Peony’s belly. He smiled and whispered to her belly. “I’m going to be a good daddy.”

“Not sure how much Jade is going to like being a twenty-four-year-old grandma.” Boo laughed as he walked over to get Peony anti-nausea medication.

Pumpkin ignored Bolt, and kissed Peony over and over again. He was a very happy daddy.

Peony giggled and kissed him back. “You’re feeling better.”

“I do feel better, but I need to go to the bathroom.” Pumpkin let her go and eased onto the floor. He felt his legs give out on him. He tumbled onto the floor and groaned. “I guess I haven’t got all my strength back…”

Boo hurried over and helped back onto his feet. He led him towards the bathroom.

“I waited too long.” Pumpkin held himself and frowned as urine leaked from him. “Crap!” 

“Yeah, I forgot to warn you not to hold for long when pregnant. The pressure on your bladder will make it harder to hold it.” Peony watched Boo escort Pumpkin to the bathroom.

“Pumpkin went pee pee in his pants.” Bolt giggled and put his hand over his mouth.

Boo closed the door and helped Pumpkin out of his pants.

Pumpkin held himself and hurried over to the toilet as fast as he could. 

Boo helped Pumpkin onto the toilet. “I don’t recommend trying to hold it and waiting anymore. It can cause you problems, besides peeing yourself. You could get an infection or cause yourself unnecessary discomfort.”

Pumpkin sighed in relief as his bladder emptied. He leaned back on the toilet and sighed heavily. “I’m so tired…”

“Daddy is having a baby!” Shadow came running into the medical pod. She looked worried as she looked around for help.

“He’s alright Shadow.” Sky came into the medical pod with Patch in his arms. He gently set him down in a bed and then checked him. “Deep breaths Patch. You’re doing great. The baby is almost ready to come.”

Patch grasped onto the sides of the bed and gritted his teeth during a contraction. He breathed through it, and then looked up when he suddenly heard Peony next to him. “I’m alright Peony. It’s just labor.”

“You don’t look that far along.” Peony looked sad. She hoped it wasn’t another miscarriage.

“He or she is premature, but it’s alright.” Obsidian walked over and took Patch’s hand.

Bolt walked over and peered at Patch’s rear. “I thought you were a boy?” He looked confused.

Shadow giggled and put her hand over her mouth. “He is a boy. He has a tiny pee pee!”

Patch blushed and groaned. He bared down and began to push. He whimpered as the baby began to emerge.

Sky caught a little boy as he was born. He cleaned him up and smiled when he began to cry. He was dark green with some patches of light teal on his skin. He had royal blue hair. He was small but was going to be just fine. “You couldn’t wait another three weeks, could you buddy?” He gently gave him to Patch.

Boo came out with Pumpkin. He helped him back into bed. “Thank god you know what to do Sky. I’m so sorry.” He hurried over and began to check the newborn preemie.

“It’s alright. We came since Patch was a little early. Seems the baby might be alright.” Obsidian looked relieved.

“He’s so tiny.” Peony looked worried. She moved back over to Pumpkin and cuddled into him. “I’m glad he is alright.”

“I’m just glad babies are making it to term again.” Patch breathed hard and admired his son. He teared up and sniffled. “Hello little guy. Your name is Tornado. Since you came in after a huge storm of sadness.”

“Oh boy, mom’s going to hate that name. She’s terrified of tornadoes.” Sky smirked. “He’s strong though, so it fits. I love you.” He kissed Patch and held him. He was a proud daddy.

“Was I that little?” Shadow looked on curiously. Her heterochromia red and dark green eyes shifted from the baby to her daddies, and back again. 

“No, you were a little bigger than that.” Obsidian smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. He was a happy daddy.

Pumpkin looked relieved. Another baby that was alive after five years of so much death. He was so glad that his brother and brothers in law got to have more family. He hoped it continued to look up for them all, now that Emerald was gone.


	16. Another Chance For Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek gets his second chance at another life.

A couple of weeks later, and two weeks before Tilly’s due date, Pumpkin headed over to her house with Peony and Creek. He had Peony’s hand. Creek wanted to be with older parents, so that he didn’t have to be raised by children that he watched grow up. It would have just been odd. As they got to Tilly’s home, Pumpkin knocked on the door.

Unlike Basil or Fairy, whom didn’t know what Pumpkin was doing, Tilly knew what was going on. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. She still wore leg braces, and walked with a cane, but she was very excited to welcome one more child into her life. She missed her babies. Wave and Drift were teenagers and were getting ready to move out. Rose and Violet had already moved out. At thirty-six years old, she was experiencing empty nest syndrome. She was more then happy to help Creek out. She would get one last baby and would have a child who would likely be older than his age. At least she hoped the baby came out a boy, for Creek’s sake.

“Hello Pumpkin, hello Peony.” Boo was making tea. He had a big smile on his face. He was excited to have one more baby.

“Last one, then no more until all the babies are born and we have a chance to heal, alright?” Peony teared up and began to cry. She was scared. She didn’t like how much energy all this took for Pumpkin. She was worried that it would end up killing him.

“Yes dear, no more after this for some time. I will make anyone else who can come back wait. I don’t like spending so much time down.” Pumpkin kissed her and held her. “I love you mama…” He put his hand on his baby bump. He was able to feel his twins move now. He looked forward to holding them in about two and a half to three months. He turned to Tilly and smiled. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Tilly smiled at him. She sat down on the couch and took Boo’s hand.

Boo sat down by Tilly and held her hand. He wanted to watch this. He was curious.

Pumpkin sat down beside Tilly and put his hand on her baby bump. He looked around to make sure there were no bad spirits around. “Ready Creek?”

“I’m ready.” Creek got close and smiled. He was so ready for this.

Pumpkin began to concentrate. He willed Creek’s spirit into Tilly’s baby. He kept his eyes open this time and smiled as he watched his biological father’s spirit enter Tilly’s belly. Once it was over, he leaned into Tilly and groaned. He was a tired daddy. He passed out from exhaustion.

Tilly shivered from a chill. She held Pumpkin for a little while and ran her hand through his long two-toned hair. “You have a big heart Pumpkin. I’m glad that your biological parents are back in your life, even if they’re babies this time.”

“Thank you, Tilly and Boo. I look forward to visitations. Let me know when we can help.” Peony gently picked Pumpkin up and held him close. She headed for the door. “I need to get him to the medical pod so he can be watched.”

Boo got off the couch and opened the door for her. “I’ll let you know when the baby is born.” He watched her headed for the medical pod. He had a feeling Pumpkin was going to be out of it for a while again, but he knew this was important to the young dwarf. He was glad to help him.

Peony got to the medical pod and set Pumpkin down in a bed. She had her children over at Pansy’s. She was glad her mom was helping her out during this difficult time. The kids visited them often. She crawled into the bed with him and spooned him. “The hard work is over now daddy. Now we can concentrate on our family. You’re a fantastic young man. I’m glad I have you forever.”

“I heard Bolt got you pregnant.” Peridot walked over and sat down by the bed. He had a huge grin on his face. “So, I’m going to be a great grandpa at forty?” He was amused at his grandson’s antics. It was cute.

“Oh yes, he’s going to be the youngest father on record.” Peony couldn’t help but smile. “You know I would have saved any trolling that was in that wingdingle’s talons.”

“I know that, but he thinks you’re the coolest troll in the world for saving his life. He was so upset when he found out you got hurt so badly. He didn’t want you to die. No one did.” Peridot frowned, recalling that day. So many trolls were rooting for Peony to live.

“I don’t remember much after pulling Bolt out of those talons. Next thing I remember was Pumpkin trying to teach me how to talk again. He was so determined to help me. Bolt and Jade too. Everyone changed their minds about me after I saved Bolt. Branch, Basil, and Sky wanted to kill me three months ago…”

“I know they did, but you know why. I’m glad Rapid protected you. I’ve never seen Pumpkin so happy. He struggled for a long time after Smidge died. Thank you for being an important part of his life.” Peridot smiled at her.

“It’s an honor really. I love him with all my heart.” Peony smiled and closed her eyes. She was glad that she made her husband happy.


	17. Gold At The End Of A Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and his family welcome new children, and experience great joy after so much loss.

A week later, Basil, River, Wasp, Honey, and Cherry came into the medical pod. Basil had River in his arms. He set her down in the bed and removed her panties. “You’re doing so well River. The baby will be just fine.” He leaned on the bed and groaned in pain. He had moved them all to the medical pod, because River was in labor, and it had set them all into labor. There was no way they were going to be able to do this without help.

Mama Goldie was in today. She walked over and checked River first. “Deep breaths River. You’re not far from having this baby.”

“It’s going to die like the other babies.” River was upset. She had lost three no thanks to Emerald’s selfishness. She was scared that her newborn would be born dead too. She cried into her hands and began to shake. She missed Cilantro and was worried, despite reassurances.

“No River, the baby won’t die.” Cherry took her hand and held it. She winced and breathed hard. She leaned into the bed and closed her eyes tightly. She had lost two herself. She didn’t want them to lose more.

“I told Amber to take everyone to grandmas and grandpas.” Wasp was relatively calm but did have his hand on his swollen belly. He looked nervous. He had lost two babies as well. He didn’t want anyone dying this time around.

“Thank you, Wasp.” Honey crawled into a bed and grasped onto a pillow. She had lost one, before going on contraceptives. She had missed a dose, which was the only reason why she was pregnant now. She breathed hard and closed her eyes.

Pumpkin woke up from a nap. He looked at all five of them and smiled softly. He shifted to his side and watched from the bed he was in. He was still weak from helping Creek into Tilly, but he was bouncing back a little faster this time. He was there to make sure he got help, since Peony was still feeling quite nauseous.

“Move over Pumpkin. I need a bed.” Basil laid down by his little brother and hugged him close. There were plenty of beds, but this was an excuse to snuggle with Pumpkin. He breathed hard and groaned during a contraction. He was scared too. He had lost two babies himself. He smiled down at Pumpkin once it was over. “Where’s that pretty wife of yours?”

“She’s still terrified of you.” Pumpkin smiled up at him and patted his cheek gently. He had no problem snuggling with his older brother. “Keep trying. You’ll eventually regain her trust.” At least he hoped that Peony would one day trust Basil, Sky, and Branch again. She always became tense when they came around.

“You scared the shit out of her Basil. You think she’s going to trust you this soon?” Cherry raised a brow and looked over at her laboring husband. She had watched him try hard. She knew only time was going to help Peony calm down. Death threats were scary.

“I can only hope…” Basil teared up and began to cry. He had been so emotional this pregnancy. He was struggling. He missed Cilantro and couldn’t believe that Emerald did what he did. He was worried that someone else might break his trust.

“Don’t cry Basil. She’s getting there.” Pumpkin pulled a tissue out of his hair and wiped his face. 

“I miss Cilantro.” Basil sniffled and whimpered during the next contraction. He removed his pants and breathed hard.

“It hurts!!!” River bared down and began to push. She had been quiet up to this point. She was so scared.

Mama Goldie was right there. She caught the baby as he was born. She smiled and cleaned the lavender trolling as he cried in her hands. He had magenta and royal blue two toned hair. She gently gave him to his mama. “A healthy boy.” She gently gave the baby to River.

River cried happy tears and cradled her newborn son. “Oh my god, thank you great spirit. I don’t think my heart could have taken another loss. She held her baby close. She was shaking. “Your name is Triumph. We lost a lot of babies before we had you baby boy. You’re a victory after a difficult war.” She sniffled and kissed his forehead.

Honey sighed in relief and breathed hard. She was so glad that their son was alright. She hoped that the rest were born healthy too.

Basil looked relieved. He bared down and began to push. He grasped onto the sides of the bed.

“Mama Goldie? I think Basil is going to give birth next.” Pumpkin shifted so he was upright. He caught Basil’s baby when she was born. He put her on Basil’s chest. “Birth looks like hard work.” He looked nervous. He was going to have to do that too.

Mama Goldie came over and cleaned her up. “That was fast Basil. You didn’t warn me.”

“Hello buddy, you look just like me.” Basil shifted her and saw that she was a girl. “A female version of me. Hello little Rainbow. You’re one of our rainbow babies after lots of loss…” He sniffled and cradled her close. His heart raced when she didn’t cry. He sat up and began patting her back. “Shit!!!”

Honey got up and hurried over. Despite being in pain, she was worried about the baby. She helped Mama Goldie stimulate her.

“Cry baby!” Wasp teared up and began to cry.

“Not again…” Cherry cried into her hands. She didn’t want them to lose another baby.

Pumpkin put his hand on the baby. He breathed hard and willed the baby to stay in her body. He had tears in his eyes. “Please baby…”

Rainbow began letting out a weak cry.

“That’s it, cry sweetie. Live…” Basil was shaking. He thought he had lost her.

Mama Goldie cleared out her mouth and nose. “That’s right, get mad.” She patted her back and bottom. She smiled when Rainbow began crying louder. “There we go…”

River had watched with wide eyes. That had been scary.

Honey leaned on the bed and hollered in pain. She reached down as she pushed. She caught her daughter when she was born. She put her on the bed and began cleaning her. This little one looked like Honey but had glittery skin. She began to cry as her mama cleaned her.

“Honey’s over there having a baby and helping like a boss.” Cherry smiled softly. “So brave…” She was so glad that Rainbow was OK. 

“Hello Sugar…” Honey got her clean, and then walked over and checked Wasp. He was being too quiet. “He’s ready to push.” She sat down and rubbed his back gently.

Wasp groaned and began to push. He looked up when Mama Goldie came over. She caught a baby boy as he was born. He looked like his daddy. He looked relieved when his baby began to cry. “Hello Gold…”

Mama Goldie giggled in amusement and gently gave Gold to his daddy. “He’s very adorable.”

Cherry was the last one left. She watched her family and breathed. “Come on kiddo, it’s your turn…”

“So many birthdays.” Pumpkin smiled softly. He was glad he got to watch this. They all seemed to work as a team. He wanted that for Peony too. He hoped she was feeling alright. He wanted to go see her badly.

Mama Goldie walked over and checked Cherry gently. “Breech…” She frowned and gently eased the legs down. It was too late to try and reposition. “Push hard Cherry.”

Basil frowned and watched with wide eyes. He knew breech could be bad.

Cherry was a champ though and was able to do it in just a few pushes. She looked up and watched Mama Goldie clean her daughter. She was dark orange glitter, with golden yellow hair. She cried after a little bit of stimulation. “Three girls, and two boys.” She rested her head on a pillow and sighed in relief. They were going to be busy, but the babies were worth it.

Pumpkin watched on and smirked. It was a good thing Cilantro wasn’t born out of Basil. He would have been reborn as a girl. It was still possible that he would have Cilantro as a girl, but the chances were now in his favor that he would be a boy. He put his hand on his belly and whispered a small prayer that the babies would continue to be born healthy. He wanted his family and friends to be happy.


	18. Bee Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary encounter with a hornet, has everyone on edge.

It had been a week later. With warmer weather, the bugs were out. Normally the large insects left the trolls alone, since Candy and Cocoa were around to eat them. One hornet managed to enter the colony without the wingdingles noticing. It looked around for a free meal. It came to a rest right by Yang. It grabbed him and began looking for the food that he was eating. It smelled good, and it wanted to steal it.

Yang held still but was shaking hard. He didn’t want it to get angry and sting him. He was heavily pregnant and was worried about his unborn pod. Tears filled his eyes as its antennas touched his arms and hands. He dropped the plate of fried fish that he had in his hands, shattering the plate. He was hoping that the hornet would go after that and not him.

The hornet’s appearance didn’t go unnoticed. Several trolls approached slowly. They were hoping the hornet would get off Yang, without hurting him.

The hornet licked Yang’s hands. It inserted its stinger into Yang, just to be a jerk, and then went to go eat the fried fish that Yang had dropped.

Yang held back crying in pain. That really hurt. He watched the hornet and startled badly when he suddenly felt his twin sister grab him. He breathed hard and shook his head. He didn’t want her to pull him and agitate the hornet.

Yin’s eye twitched. She had just watched the nasty hornet sting her brother. She glared at Yang for being stubborn. She waited until it was off of him, and then took her sword and sliced the hornet in half.

The hornet’s front half moved around and kicked. It flapped its wings, but it was fruitless. It wasn’t going to survive its injury. Its lower half flopped around a few times, in an attempt to sting someone else.

Yin sneered and began slicing and dicing that hornet. She was angry at it for stinging her brother. “Fucking bastard! He did nothing to you!”

Ice hurried over to his son and picked him up. He rushed towards the medical pod. “Hold on son, it’s going to be alright.” He looked very worried.

Yang swallowed hard. “Sorry that I peed myself.” He didn’t mean to pee himself. The hornet had scared him badly. “It hurts so badly.” He looked at his arm. It was red where the hornet had stung him.

Mercy hurried over and looked at where he got stung. She looked worried. She shot a glare in Yin’s direction. She wasn’t thrilled with her daughter’s language. “It’ll be alright Yang.”

Horizon followed them. She looked worried. “Is Yang alright?” The twelve-year-old was worried. She didn’t want anything to happen to her older brother.

Yin dropped the sword and ran after her family. She hoped this didn’t kill Yang or his unborn pod. She was livid.

Ice got Yang into the medical pod. He sat his son down in a bed and backed away. “He got stung by a hornet.”

Peridot’s eyes went wide. He picked Yang up and hurried towards the back as fast as he could with his prosthetic leg. He set him down in a bed and gave him a sedative. “I’m going to start operating on you Yang. I’m sorry, it’s going to hurt, but it’s the only way I will be able to save your baby. You should be alright.” He pulled out a scalpel and began cutting his belly quickly.

Yang grasped the sides of the bed and screamed in pain. His screams faded to groans, and then he went silent. He had passed out, from the sedative.

Peridot got the baby out of him. He began cleaning her gently. She was premature but was viable. She was white, with patches of dark green, light green, and light blue. Her hair was black. She was a glitter trolling. After a lot of stimulation, Peridot got her crying. “They both need antivenom medication.” He gently gave the baby to Mercy. “Ice, please hurry. Yang could still die.” He worked on getting Yang healed.

Mercy held her granddaughter and watched her breathe hard. She was worried about her. Tears threatened. She didn’t want to lose her son or granddaughter.

Horizon had watched the whole thing with wide eyes. She was fascinated and horrified at the same time. “I want to be a doctor when I grow up!”

Yin hurried over to the medicine cabinet. She had been training to help in the medical pod, so she knew where it was. She pulled a couple of needles and walked over to the back-room bed. “How much?”

Peridot told her the dose amount for them, and then checked Yang’s pulse. He looked relieved to still feel it. “He’s a fighter.”

“He’s very brave. He held still. He could have been stung more.” Ice had tears in his eyes. He was worried about his boy.

Yin gave Yang his dosage, and then walked over to the baby. She took her little leg and injected it into her. She looked at her niece and smiled softly. “She’s adorable.”

The baby let out louder cries when she got the injection. She wasn’t happy about that at all.

Mercy soothed the wailing newborn preemie. “That was way too close.”

Once Yang was stable, Peridot and Ice worked together to get him to the front room. Ice and Horizon worked on getting him cleaned up.

A few hours later, Yang woke up from the sedative. He startled, recalling the incision right before he passed out. He put his hand on his belly. “My baby?” He asked about her weakly. He was worried about her.

“She’s just fine. She’s beautiful Yang.” Mercy was right there. She gently gave the little one to her daddy. She held her since Yang was still waking up. “Fairy came and helped feed her. You both should be just fine.”

Yin punched him in the arm. “That’s for scaring the shit out of me! Damn it, Yang! You should have let me kill it sooner…” She didn’t look amused.

“I’m washing your mouth out with soap when I’m doing helping your brother!” Mercy glared at her daughter.

Horizon put her hands over her mouth. “Yin said bad words.”

“Going to be grounded forever.” Bubblegum giggled and put her hand over her mouth.

“Had to beat us to giving birth, didn’t you little brother?” Abalone was right there. He was relieved that Yang was awake and OK.

“Not normal for you to be the competitive type.” Rhodochrosite chuckled and rested his hand on his swollen belly.

“I won’t blame you for going off fish forever.” Kyanite smiled softly. “So, what are you going to name that pretty girl?” He was so glad that their little brother was going to be just fine.

“I think I’ll name her after grandpa Opal…” Yang rested his hand on Opal’s little back. He was just glad she was alive. He smiled at Fairy. “Thank you for feeding her aunt Fairy.”

“You’re welcome Yang.” Fairy watched the little one breathe. “She’s strong. I love her name.” She was glad that she got named after grandpa Opal. “I recommend a week of observation for you both. You’re very lucky kiddo…”

Ice reached down and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He sighed and stood beside Mercy.

Yang closed his eyes and rested. He knew that it could’ve been so much worse. He dozed off, with his daughter tucked close. He needed to recover from the sting but was going to be just fine.


	19. Pink After Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly goes into labor and has her baby.

The same day, Tilly slowly made her way towards the medical pod. Boo was with her. She had her hand on her belly. She was in labor. She was keeping an eye on her contractions this time, and they noticed they had time this time to make it without rushing. Once inside, she laid down and breathed. “Go get Pumpkin. I love you.”

“I love you too Tilly.” Boo kissed her and then hurried out the door.

“Tilly…” Peridot hobbled over to her and smiled. “The baby is ready to come?”

“Yeah, the little one is ready.” Tilly breathed steadily. She looked over at Yang and frowned. “What’s Yang doing in here?” She looked worried. Yang was a sweetheart.

“Hornet sting. He’s pretty sick, but the antivenom saved him and his baby. She’s not as sick. I got her out before too much got into her system.” Peridot walked over and gently picked up his granddaughter from her cradle. “Another pretty grandbaby.” He walked over and showed Opal to Tilly. He was a proud grandpa.

“She’s beautiful and very little. I’m glad they’re both alright.” Tilly opened her arms up. “I want to hold her.”

“Of course.” Peridot gently set Opal down in Tilly’s arms. “Yang is already protective, so watch out.”

Opal yawned and stretched out. She was glad to be out of the cramped space that was her pod.

“I’m sure he’s very vicious.” Tilly smiled up at him. Yang was the opposite of scary. “I’m auntie Tilly.” Holding the baby was giving her enough distraction to worry less about her contractions.

Yang cracked his eyes open and groaned. He saw that Tilly was in the medical pod. He smiled softly. “Oh no, someone already stole my precious baby…” He was weak and in a lot of pain. The antivenom was helping, but it was going to take time before he felt better.

Peridot hobbled over to Yang and put a cool wet clothe on his forehead. “She’s in good hands. Tilly is a very protective mama.”

“I’m dizzy…” Yang frowned and looked at Peridot. “Is that normal?”

“Yeah, unfortunately it’s normal.” Peridot gave him something for pain. “Fairy should be over to feed Opal soon. We’re going to have to express you, so you don’t dry up.”

Tilly shifted Opal and checked to see if her milk had come in. She saw that it was. “I can feed her.”

“Thank you, Tilly…” Yang grabbed a container and began expressing milk into it. It wasn’t going to be good for Opal to drink right now, but he needed to make sure he was still able to feed her after the venom worked out of his system.

Peridot made sure Yang had it under control. He then hobbled over to Tilly and smiled when he saw Opal trying to nurse. “She is hungry, isn’t she?”

Tilly nodded slowly and helped her get latched on. “I’ve got you sweetheart.” She watched her nurse for several minutes. She frowned when she started feeling pressure. “Might have to take a break. I’ve got a baby to push out.” She swallowed hard. “Peridot take her. I’m dizzy.” She forgot about this part. She had the same problem when she had Wave and Drift.

“I’ve got her. Tilly will give you more soon little Opal.” Peridot set the newborn preemie in a cradle and got ready to catch Tilly’s baby.

Opal was content for now. She dozed off in her cradle.

Boo came in with Pumpkin and Peony. He smiled, seeing that the baby was coming. “Push my love.” He took her hand and smiled.

Pumpkin stood by Peridot and smiled. He was excited to see his father reborn.

Peony sat down beside Tilly and held her hand. She had just woken up from a nap and was a little sleepy. It took so long because she needed to take her kids over to Pansy’s.

Tilly bared down and began to push. It took a few pushes, but a little girl was born. She looked just like Boo but was glittery like her mama. She was dwarf sized. She cried as Peridot cleaned her up. “Hey baby boy, welcome back to a new life. She looked down and widened her eyes when she saw that she was a girl. “Of course, I threw a dwarf sized girl.” She rested her head on her pillow. “Poor Creek…”

Pumpkin snorted and began to laugh. “Oh my god…” He smirked and looked at the little one. “She’s cute though. Looks like her daddy.”

“Creek gets to learn what it’s like to be a dwarf and girl this life.” Peridot chuckled and gently gave the baby to Tilly. “What are you going to name the little one?”

Boo smiled and watched his daughter cry. He didn’t mind. He was already in love with her.

Tilly smiled down at her daughter and began helping her nurse. “I’m going to name her Ceylon.”

“She’s very pretty Tilly.” Peony smiled and shifted closer. “I think Creek will be alright being a girl. She’s very pretty.” She didn’t know Creek for long, but she remembered how nice he was. It was going to be nice having him back.

Basil came in and looked around. “I heard I have a newborn niece!” He rubbed his hands and looked around.

Peony startled by Basil’s sudden appearance. She scrambled out of the chair and went to hide in the corner.

Pumpkin frowned and went to comfort her. “It’s alright, he just came to see little Opal.”

Peridot hobbled over to Basil and backhanded him lightly. “Don’t come barging in here! You know better…”

Basil stuck out his tongue at his dad, and then went over to the cradle. He gently picked up Opal and walked over to Yang’s bed. “You made a pretty one Yang.”

Yang had finished expressing his milk and was resting on his side. “Thanks Basil. She’s a little early, but it had to be done to save her life. Tilly just had her baby. She named her Ceylon.”

“More playmates for the babies.” Basil smiled at Tilly.

Peony eased to the ground and hugged her knees. “He scared me.”

“I know he did sweetheart. I’ll talk to him.” Pumpkin soothed his wife and held her. He was sad that she was so jumpy around his brother. He hoped one day they could get her to calm down around Basil, Sky, and Branch. He didn’t want her to fear them forever.


	20. The Broken Heart Of A Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage is worried that her family is mad at her.

A couple of weeks later, Apple was on her way over to Basil’s home. She had a concerned look on her face. She was approaching her estimated due date, and it would have been Sage’s due date too. She was worried about her mate. She had been acting extra sad and quiet. She was worried that Sage would do something to herself. She had tears in her eyes as she knocked on the door to Basil’s home.

River answer the door. “Hi Apple, what’s wrong?” She looked worried for the heavily pregnant mama.

“Sage is hardly getting out of bed. I’m scared that she’s going to commit suicide on me. I didn’t even want to leave her.” Apple chocked up a sob. “I think she’s feeling guilty over her abortion…”

“Basil! I’m going to Sage and Apple’s house!” River took Apple’s hand and hurried towards their home. She looked worried.

Basil followed River out the door. He didn’t like the urgency in River’s voice. “What’s going on?”

“She’s hardly getting out of bed and is very sad.” Apple walked with them to the flower pod. She came inside and walked to the bedroom. She looked at Sage and frowned. “Sage…”

Sage didn’t move. She was curled up in the bed with the blanket over her. She had a blank look on her face. She was indeed feeling quite depressed over the loss of her baby. 

Tiny was snuggled up with her mama. She looked worried.

Dash was on the floor, playing with toy blocks.

River walked in and frowned, seeing that Sage’s aura was full of sad emotions. She walked over to her and put he hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong Sage?” She looked concerned.

Sage didn’t react when she was touched. She shifted to her other side and rested her head on the pillow.

Basil glared at her. “Hey! River asked you what’s wrong! Don’t ignore her…” He nudged her gently.

“Basil…don’t be so rough.” Apple frowned and looked down at Tiny, who was suddenly clung to her. “He’s trying to help mama sweetie.”

“Mama is very very sad…” Tiny frowned and buried her face into Apple’s glittery skin.

“I don’t think nudging her will get her out of it, Basil.” River gently took Triumph out of her hair and gently offered him to Sage. “Maybe a baby fix will help her.”

Sage became tense when the baby was offered. She shifted away from it and covered her head with the blanket.

Basil crawled into the bed and hugged her from behind. He yelped when she elbowed him. He whapped her back. The two began to wrestle in the bed. There was much hair whapping and halfhearted punches.

River grabbed her son and moved out of the way. She knew Basil and Sage played roughly.

Apple watched her brother in law play with her wife. She sighed softly, thinking this wasn’t going to fix the problem, but at least her wife was doing something other than very basic needs.

Tiny whapped Basil repeatedly. “Stop hurting my mama! Bad uncle Basil!” She kicked him in the balls and glared at him.

Basil stopped when he got nailed in the balls. He fell over and groaned in pain. “Oh god, child…that’s not fair…”

Sage whapped him one more time in the butt, and then got up and headed for the bathroom. She needed to pee now. She got in there and locked the door.

Apple checked Basil over. “Did Tiny hurt you?”

“Don’t do it again!” Tiny crossed her arms.

“Naw, she didn’t hit that hard.” Basil smiled softly. He looked at Tiny. “Good job for protecting mama. I have taught you well.”

“Sage taught her too, you know.” River smiled at her husband. He loved taking credit for the frisky trollings.

“Sage hasn’t been teaching anything lately.” Apple still looked worried. “I don’t want us being alone for a while. Just to be safe. I’m going to have the baby anytime now. I’m due in a week.”

“You can come stay with us until she feels better. I don’t blame you for being worried.” River smiled softly. “Let’s go get packed up. Dash? Tiny? Come help auntie River please?” She headed for their rooms.

“I’ll pack Sage’s clothes.” Basil began getting her ready.

“Thank you both.” Apple began getting ready to go.

Sage came out of the bathroom and curled back up into the bed. She still felt miserable and sad. It was going to take time for her to bounce back. She missed her unborn pod and felt very guilty. She was worried that her family hated her for what she did. She wished she hadn’t had the abortion, even though she understood the necessity and that she had made that choice.

Once the family was ready, River and Basil walked them to their home. They planned to have them over as long as they needed for Sage to feel better. Basil was already plotting on ways to help his older sister bounce back. He had a determined look on his face.


	21. A Crazy Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil has an idea to help Sage, and she thinks he’s crazy.

“No fucking way.” Sage snapped at Basil. She had been living with them for a few days now, and Basil was trying to convince her to have a baby with Wasp. “He’s your mate, not mine.” She shuddered at the idea and glared at her slightly younger brother. She wasn’t amused at all.

“I’m not asking you to mate with me, I’m asking you if you will mate with Wasp and have a baby with him? I think you’ll feel much better.” Basil smiled at her. He had a feeling that her biggest hurdle was the feeling of emptiness from losing the baby. He knew that feeling all too well, and he wanted to help her fix it.

“Fuck you Basil!” Sage backed away from him and squeaked when she bumped into a wall. “I’ve had nothing but bad experiences with men! I’m not interested!”

“No thank you sis, we’re related.” Basil smirked. He rubbed his chin and smiled. “You know mating with a male is not that bad. Wasp can be gentle if you want him to be. Right Wasp?”

Wasp nodded slowly. He looked unsure. He didn’t want Sage to kill him.

Sage broke down and began to cry. She was scared. She shook her head and cowered in the corner.

“Aww, Sage, I didn’t mean to upset you. Would you rather have a different male help you get pregnant? I think another baby will make you feel better.” Basil was only trying to help. He didn’t want to hurt or scare her.

“I don’t trust anyone. Not even sure if I can trust my own siblings. I never thought Emerald would do what he did.” Sage sniffled and rubbed her face of tears.

“I didn’t think he would either.” Basil walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug. “Think about it. I don’t want you to feel pressured, but I think this might help you.”

Sage grumbled that he was stubborn. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. “I’m worried that everyone is mad at me and getting pregnant again will make it worse.”

“No one blames you for having the abortion Sage. Warrior was a rape baby, was an incest baby, and had a bad spirit. You did the right thing.” Basil held her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Sage sniffled and cried into his chest.

“Let it out sis. You’re an amazing troll. It’s going to be alright.” Basil kept her close. He had no plans of letting her go.

Sage had a good cry. Once she calmed down, she looked up at him. “Promise I won’t get hurt?” She felt a little awkward mating with her brother’s mate, but she thought he was right. She would feel better if she had one last baby.

“I promise.” Basil smiled at her and let her go. “Let’s get Apple in on this. You’ll be more comfortable.”

“Wasp already talked with me about this plan.” Apple turned the corner. She had heard the whole thing. She had her hand on her swollen belly. “Hurt her, and I’ll castrate you.” She walked over to Wasp and grabbed him by the member. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Loud and clear.” Wasp’s eyes were as wide as saucers. He didn’t want Apple hurting his manhood.

Sage blushed and pushed Basil off of her. “You approve of this Apple?” She suddenly looked guilty.

“Yeah, I actually asked him if he would be willing. I want you happy.” Apple blushed and walked over to her mate. “You deserve to be happy.”

“While you’re busy, I’ll get a little frisky with your wife.” Basil winked and went to give Apple a kiss.

Apple sneered and grabbed Basil by the shirt. She moved him closer and smacked him. “Touch me and I’ll castrate you too.”

“Feisty…” Wasp blushed and rubbed his member. He liked rough sex.

“Sorry Basil, you’re not getting involved.” Sage started pushing him out of the room. She got him out and locked the door. She turned to Wasp and smirked. “Now that we have you cornered, what shall we do with you?” She glanced at her wife. “Tie him up and make him beg for freedom?”

“Mm…I like the idea of tying him up.” Apple looked around for something to wrangle him with.

“Aww no fair!” Basil pouted outside the door. He was horny too, although he would never mate with his own sister. Apple was pretty, and he was sort of hoping she would let him. He sighed and went to go bother River, Honey, and Cherry instead.

Wasp pretended to look frightened. “You’re going to tie me up?” He backed away and gasped when Sage wrapped him up with her hair.

“Mmhmm…” Sage had him where she wanted him. She removed her pants and panties. She pinned him down and looked down at his member. She looked at Apple and smiled. “I think he likes rough sex. He’s swollen.”

“I think so too.” Apple helped Sage pin him down. “I love you Sage.” She rubbed herself. She was getting wet with excitement.

Wasp licked his lips and looked between them. His member was erect and ready. He wanted to mate. Sage and Apple were very pretty.

Sage pulled Apple closer and began kissing her hungrily. She fingered her gently. She positioned herself over Wasp’s erect member and pushed down. She began rocking her hips as she continued fingering Apple. She shivered in delight. She liked having control of the situation.

Apple moaned and kissed Sage back. She was pleased by Sage’s gentle touch.

Wasp moaned in delight and moved his hips a little bit in rhythm with hers. He liked this. He hoped they could do this again.

The three of them mated for a few hours, before Apple had had enough. The girls snuggled up with each other in the bed and smiled. Sage seemed to be feeling a lot better and was more relaxed. Wasp left them to snuggle and went to go join his mates in their bedroom. He had a huge smirk on his face. He was more than happy to help.


	22. Sage Gets Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage’s father finds out about what she did.

About two hours after settling down in bed for the night, Apple shifted in the bed and shook Sage gently. “Sage? I think mating caused labor. I can’t get comfortable.”

Sage frowned and got up. “It’s alright, let’s get you to the medical pod. This is your first baby and I want you safe.” She put on panties, pants, and a shirt. She helped Apple towards the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sage.” Apple stopped by the door and breathed through a contraction.

Basil peeked out of the bedroom and saw that Apple and Sage were by the door. “Is Apple alright?”

“She’s in labor.” Sage rubbed Apple’s back gently.

Apple groaned and headed for the door. She opened it and headed towards the medical pod. She looked nervous. She hoped everything went smoothly.

Basil hurried after them and picked Apple up. He headed towards the medical pod with her.

“Thank you, Basil.” Sage hurried with him. She wanted to carry her mate, but it wasn’t an easy task with one arm. She didn’t want to drop her laboring mate.

Apple clenched her fists and whimpered in pain. “Oh god, it really hurts!”

“Almost there, Apple.” Basil got to the medical pod and went inside. He set her down in the bed and went to check her. “How long were you having contractions?” He scrambled to grab blankets. The baby was about to be born.

Sage got ready to catch the baby. She looked nervous.

Peridot walked over and got ready to help with the delivery. He frowned, smelling mating. He would address that after the baby was out. “Push Apple.” He took a blanket from Basil. He looked worried.

“A couple of hours?” Apple cried out as she began to push. She breathed hard and struggled to have the baby. It was large and healthy. She got him out and looked up. She watched Peridot clean her son.

The little one was red, with light green, dark green, and pink splotches. He was glittery, and had red, purple, and royal blue three-toned hair. He cried as his grandpa cleaned him.

“Who raped you two?” Peridot asked Sage and Apple. He looked worried. He gently set the baby down in his mama’s arms.

Sage blushed and looked down. She was worried she would be in trouble. “No one raped us dad.”

Basil smirked and looked at Apple. He knew what was up, but he wasn’t going to volunteer that information.

Apple was bleeding but didn’t notice it. She looked at her son and blushed. “We had consensual sex with a willing volunteer, so that Sage could have another baby.” She wasn’t going to say who. She had told Wasp that she would protect him from grief. She helped her son latch to nurse. “Your name is Lava.” She sighed in relief. She was sore but felt much better.

“A willing volunteer? Can’t I know who you mated with? I’m worried about you girls. After what happened with Emerald, I don’t want anything else to happen. It wasn’t you, was it, Basil?” Peridot flushed and glared at his son. His eldest son better not have. He had lost trust in several of his kids. He hoped Basil wasn’t one of the naughty ones. He was one he thought he could trust.

Sage flushed and glared at her father. She looked away and shuddered at that thought.

“Of course not! She’s my sister!” Basil snapped. “What the hell dad?! I helped hook them up, but I would never mate with Sage…” He crossed his arms and frowned.

“Please don’t fight. I just had a baby…” Apple frowned and looked between them. 

“What are you three hiding? Talk to me!” Peridot had been trying so hard to stay calm, but Emerald’s betrayal had stung and made him bitter. He didn’t like that Sage, Apple, and Basil where hiding the identity of the male whom mated with Sage and Apple.

“Please drop it dad.” Sage looked at Basil and frowned. “I told you I would be in trouble.” She cringed and began to cry into her hand.

“Damn it, dad! I’m trying to fix her depression! I can’t tell you who mated with her! I promised him I would protect his identity, so he wouldn’t get in trouble!” Basil was seething. He resisted the urge to whap his own father.

“I don’t feel good.” Apple gently began to burp little Lava. She was still bleeding.

Lava let out a tiny burp.

Peridot frowned when he noticed the blood. He checked Apple for tears and began to heal her. “I’m sorry Apple.” He kicked himself for being distracted. He was worried about his daughter and daughter in law. “Basil, can I have some blood?”

“No, you can’t have blood, but Apple can.” Basil went to grab a needle. He gave it to Peridot, and then offered his arm. He looked beyond cranky.

Sage looked up and frowned. She walked over and sat by Apple. “What’s wrong love?”

“I think I lost a little too much blood. Peridot’s on it now.” Apple cradled her son close. She was glad Peridot dropped the conversation, for now.

Peridot took some of Basil’s blood and gave it to Apple. “Please no more mating Apple. You need to rest for at least a month or two after having the baby. Especially after losing this much blood.”

“Of course, dad.” Sage nodded in agreement.

“We won’t.” Apple closed her eyes. “I’ll be too tired anyway. I remember how much care newborns need.”

“I’m going to head home. I’ll babysit Dash and Tiny.” Basil gave Sage a hug, and then headed out the door. He wasn’t happy with Peridot’s bitterness. He wasn’t sure where it came from.

Peridot watched Basil go. “He didn’t mate with you, right?” He wanted to make absolutely sure. He wanted Sage and Apple safe. He knew Sage had been through a lot and Apple only had her younger siblings and son, and no other family.

“No dad, he didn’t mate with us.” Sage crawled into the bed and snuggled with Apple. She was worried that she would get in more trouble. Peridot still seemed so angry.

Apple began to doze off. She was unable to stay awake any longer.

Peridot gently took Lava and set him up in a diaper. He wrapped him in a blanket and set him in a cradle. He looked uneasy. He wasn’t sure what was going on. He was going to keep an eye on them. He was protective. He was worried that more of his children may have had the family’s tainted blood.


	23. Investigator Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy investigates Sage and Apple’s mating.

Peridot’s concern for Sage and Apple spread. It took a few weeks, but it reached Mercy. She began to ask around if anyone had any information on the situation. She asked where the girls were at the time of the incident, who they may have been around, and what may have led up to it. It didn’t take long for the worried grandma to narrow down the suspects to Basil and Wasp. She approached Apple and Sage. She had a determined look on her face. With four grandchildren living at home, and a baby on the way, she wanted the village safe. She didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

Sage was on her belly, half naked and getting some sun on her back. Her back hurt, and she thought the heat might help her feel a little better. She glanced up when Mercy approached. “Hello Mercy…”

Apple was nursing little Lava. She smiled at Mercy when she approached. “You look fierce.”

“I’m trying to figure out who raped you two a few weeks ago. I want the village safe. There have been so many babies born the last month because of Emerald. I don’t want to see another wave happen. No one deserves to be hurt.” Mercy looked between them. “So, who did it? Basil? Or Wasp?”

“Oh, your good. That’s impressive.” Sage knew Mercy was right to be protective. Spinel, Chrysanthemum, Kyanite, Rhodochrosite, Abalone, Flower, and Pixie had all given birth the last few weeks and were forced to raise babies that they didn’t ask for. She sighed and sat up. She pulled her shirt down, so she didn’t flash the colony. She sighed and looked up at her. “Will you protect his identity? Please? I promised…”

“We were not raped.” Apple looked down at Lava. “At least not by him…”

“So, it was Basil?” Mercy didn’t look amused.

Sage glared at her. “Absolutely not! Don’t be disgusting!”

Apple flushed and bit her bottom lip. “It was Wasp.” She knew Sage wasn’t going to budge. “Now please don’t tell on him. I made a promise, and I just broke that promise.”

“You had consensual sex with Wasp?” Mercy wanted to make sure it was wanted relations. She was protective.

“Yes, it was consensual.” Sage sighed and looked down at her feet.

Apple nodded and smiled softly.

“Alright, I’ll keep your secret. I just want you safe.” Mercy sat down by Apple and hugged her. “I don’t want anyone hurt.”

Sage nodded and sighed softly. “I’ve had a feeling of emptiness since Warrior. I wanted to have one more baby. We’re not even sure yet if it was successful.” She hoped it was. She wasn’t sure if Wasp’s secret could be held longer if they mated again. It was hard to have her family badgering her. She was worried that Basil would get mad now, because Mercy found out.

Apple hugged her back and smiled. 

Peridot spotted them and hobbled over. He looked at Mercy and then looked at Apple and Sage. “Do you know who?”

“No Peridot, I wasn’t able to find out.” Mercy didn’t like lying, but she understood why the girls were keeping their secret. She reached over and gently caressed Lava’s cheek. “You’re so cute…”

“I’m alright dad.” Sage reassured him. She knew he was protective, but it was driving her nuts.

Apple gently gave Lava to Mercy to hold. She laid down on her belly and let the sun warm her back. It felt good.

“I’ll find out. I want you all safe. I suspect it’s someone you’re all protecting. I won’t be happy if someone else gets hurt.” Peridot sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Dad, please drop it.” Sage sighed and glared up at him. “It’s been three weeks.”

“Sunbathing? Oh, looks like fun.” Boo walked over and sat down by Mercy. He pulled Ceylon out of his hair and smiled at her. “Would you like some sun too baby girl?”

“Ahh!” Ceylon smiled at her daddy and stretched out. She liked being nice and warm.

“I don’t want to drop it! I have a family to protect!” Peridot glared at Sage. He didn’t understand.

“Don’t fight with us again! Go away!” Sage sneered at her father. “I told you we were not raped! You’re being overly protective! I’m fine! I feel better than I did a month ago, so drop it!”

“Peridot?” Mercy frowned and squirmed uncomfortably. “Maybe it will be best to move on? No one is hurt.”

Boo looked between them and frowned. He had a feeling he walked into something very heated. He looked at Ceylon and chuckled when he saw that she had a stern look on her face. “You’re being glared at Peridot.”

Ceylon’s nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows were fused. She wasn’t amused at all.

Peridot looked at Ceylon and cracked a smile. “I’ve got a baby mad at me now. I’m in trouble.” He knew Ceylon was Creek. He wondered how much the infant recalled already. It couldn’t be much. She was just a baby. He also figured out Holly was Smidge, and she was already acting a lot like Smidge already, despite being itty bitty.

“Please calm down and drop it dad.” Sage sighed and scooted closer to Boo. She gently too Ceylon and put her on her lap. “Hello sweetheart. Are you being good for your mama and daddy?”

Boo let her have Ceylon. He rested on his back and closed his eyes.

Ceylon looked up at Sage and smiled. She cooed and kicked her little legs.

“Fine, but if anyone else gets hurt, I’m going to kill him.” Peridot grumbled and hobbled away. He just wanted his family safe.

“He’s stressed…” Mercy sighed and looked at Lava. She didn’t like seeing Peridot like that, but she wasn’t going to tell. She was good about keeping her promises.


	24. A Special Gift For Basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin has a gift for Basil.

A week shy of Pumpkin’s due date, Peony was in the middle of working on preparing a cradle, when she heard a plate shatter. She got up and headed for the kitchen. She smiled softly when she saw the blurry figure of her heavily pregnant mate holding his belly. She walked over to him and gently picked Pumpkin up. “It’s alright my love. I know how much contractions hurt.”

Pumpkin breathed hard and buried his face into Peony’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t be picking me up.” He looked worried. He groaned, feeling one of the twins kick his bladder. “Toilet now!” He groaned and gritted his teeth as another contraction tightened his belly.

Peony headed for the toilet. She set him down and helped him out of his pants. She helped him on the toilet and smiled softly when she saw a small amount of blood on his pants. “The babies are ready to come.”

Pumpkin went pee and sighed in relief. “I want Basil and River to come. Better get me to the medical pod just in case.”

“I agree.” Peony helped him back into his pants, and then picked him up and headed towards the medical pod. She gently set him down in a bed and then headed out the door to go get Basil and River.

Fairy walked over and smiled at Pumpkin. “The babies are coming? I’m going to check you son.” She gently removed his pants and checked him. “We’ve got a little time.” She got ready to deliver the babies. She knew he was nervous, but she felt he would be a great father.

“Your hand is cold.” Pumpkin groaned and grasped onto a pillow.

“I just ate ice cream.” Fairy smiled at him. “Would you like some?” She walked over to a bowl and grabbed it. She walked over to him and offered him a mouth full.

“Is it Biggie’s recipe?” Pumpkin opened his mouth anyway. He groaned when she gave him the bite. “Yep…” He swallowed and opened his mouth again. He loved Biggie’s ice cream. Wonder made it now, but it was still good.

“You’re spoiled.” Fairy chuckled and fed him the rest of the ice cream anyway. She knew labor was hard work, and she felt he deserved it.

Pumpkin swallowed the last bite and licked his lips. He smiled up at his wife when she returned. “My pretty wife is back.”

“You’re biased.” Peony walked over and took his hand. She held it and caressed it.

“You wanted us here?” River sat down beside him. She wasn’t surprised but was curious why he wanted them there.

“He wanted a brother and sister to be here when he had his babies.” Basil smiled at River.

“That’s not the only reason.” Pumpkin closed his eyes and breathed hard. “I wanted to talk to you both.” He whimpered, feeling pressure. “I think the first baby is coming.”

Fairy checked and got a blanket ready. “You’re doing good Pumpkin. Push.”

Peony hummed softly. She was excited for the twins. She knew what was going to happen.

River and Basil shared a look but decided not to argue.

Pumpkin began to push. He felt sweat roll down his brow. He whimpered and groaned. He struggled to get the first baby out. He yelped as she came out. He looked up and watched as his mother clean his baby. “Hello sweetheart.” He smiled when the orange glitter dwarf trolling let out cries. She had multicolored blue, green, blue green, and light blue hair. “Hello baby girl.” He breathed hard and bared down for the second twin.

“She’s so pretty Pumpkin.” River smiled at him.

“You’re doing great.” Peony coached gently.

“One more little brother.” Basil smiled softly. 

Fairy gave the first baby to Peony, and then caught the second twin as he was born. He was dark green, with patches of orange, yellow, and light blue. He was a glittery dwarf and had royal blue hair. He cried as his grandma cleaned him up. She handed him to Pumpkin and smiled. “You did a great job. They’re so cute.”

Pumpkin breathed hard and looked at the twins. He smiled and looked at River. “Which one is Cilantro?”

“What are you talking about Pumpkin? Cilantro is dead.” River looked confused and suddenly appeared upset.

Basil frowned and glared at his brother. “That’s not funny.”

“I’m serious. Which one is Cilantro?!” Pumpkin didn’t mind raising his babies, but Cilantro’s reincarnation really did need to be with his parents.

“What’s going on?” River looked between the babies. She noticed one of them had a spirit identical to Cilantro. Her eyes went wide when it clicked. She gently took the boy from Pumpkin’s arms. “What? You knew about this?!” She looked up at her half-brother. Tears streamed down her cheeks. “Hello baby boy…”

“Is that?” Basil widened his eyes. “Cilantro got to come back too?! Gimme!” He tried to take him, but River didn’t let him.

Pumpkin nodded and began to explain what happened. He looked at Peony, and then at his brother and sister. “He’s yours. Peony and I talked about it, and we both feel it’s the right thing to do.”

“Oh Pumpkin, thank you so much.” River sniffled and gave him a gentle hug. “He needs his first milk from you. It’s best. Here…” She gently gave the little one to Pumpkin. “My little Cilantro is back…” She cried happy tears.

“Thank you both.” Basil hugged them and then helped get the little girl set up to nurse too. “You’re such a sweetheart Pumpkin.”

Fairy smiled and sniffled. She watched them interact. She was proud of them all.

“Cilantro and Sorbet. Sorbet is alright, right love?” Pumpkin looked up at his wife.

“Sorbet is perfect.” Peony reached over and kissed him. “You were very brave.” She sat down and rested her hand on her swollen belly. Her twins were not due for another seven weeks. She was nervous and excited to have babies with Pumpkin.

Pumpkin kissed her back and watched his twins nurse. He was very proud. “I want visitation rights. I love you all very much.” He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. He was officially a daddy, and he looked forward to years of love and adventures with them all.


	25. Five Year Old Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolt insists he is the father of Peony’s babies.

About six weeks later, Peony was in the middle of helping Thunder with homework, when she felt the first stronger contraction. She leaned back and held her belly. “Thunder, I want you to go to grandma’s. Take your brother and sisters.” She eased up and headed for the bathroom. She cringed when she sat down and breathed as she went potty.

Thunder got ready to go, and then left with his siblings. He looked worried, but he was a good boy.

Pumpkin heard her in the bathroom. He peeked in and frowned. “Are you alright?”

“The babies are coming.” Peony finished and washed her hands. She groaned and headed for the front door.

Pumpkin followed her. He wished he was able to pick her up, but she was tall, and it would be awkward. “You can do this. You’re so strong.” He took her hand and walked with her.

Bolt spotted them and hurried over. He saw that Peony was holding her belly. “Mama! My babies are coming!” He smirked and hurried over. He knew that look. Jade had that same look a few weeks ago, right before his baby sister was born.

Jade looked up from changing her daughter. She tucked her baby girl in her hair, and then followed Bolt. “Bolt baby, let them have privacy.”

Peony got into the medical pod. She removed her panties, and then laid down on her side. She grasped onto a pillow. This was her fifth and sixth child. She knew the drill.

Pumpkin crawled into the bed from behind and rubbed her back. He recalled his back being sore during labor. He smiled softly when little Sorbet began to complain in his hair.

Bolt got on the bed and snuggled into Peony from the front. He smiled and cuddled with her. “My Peony…”

“There’s my little daddy grandson.” Fairy giggled and walked over. She smiled at Peony. “The twins are coming?” She saw blood on her panties. “I’m going to check.” She checked her and noticed the babies were close. “You’re doing so well. Hold on mama. I’m getting blankets. The twins are eager to arrive.” She went to grab blankets.

Jade saw that the pregnant mama was about to deliver. She made sure Bolt wasn’t going to watch. “I’m sorry Peony.” She gently took the fussing Sorbet out of Pumpkin’s hair and began to soothe her. “It’s alright baby girl. Daddy is helping mama. I’ll feed you.” She gently set her up to nurse.

“How’s Bloom?” Pumpkin looked nervous, but he wanted to make sure that his niece was doing alright.

Peony groaned and rolled to face Pumpkin. She hugged into him and whimpered. “The baby is coming!!!” She bared down.

Fairy hurried over with the blanket and caught the first baby. He was an orange trolling with blue-green hair. He cried as he was cleaned up.

“Bloom is fine. Aww…Pumpkin and Peony have a pretty boy.” Jade smiled at them.

Bolt pouted and watched from behind Peony. “My baby looks like uncle Pumpkin!” He looked offended. “How dare!”

Pumpkin smiled and kissed Peony lightly. “Good job my love. One more…”

Peony bared down and pushed for the second twin. She got him out and groaned. She looked down at Pumpkin and smiled. She looked at her twins as they cried. The second baby was a boy and looked identical to the first twin. He was healthy and crying.

Fairy barely got the first clean, when the second started to come. She set the first one down on the bed and caught the second one. She cleaned him up. “Eager babies. That was so fast.” She was surprised they came that fast, but they seemed to be just fine. She gently gave the second twin to Peony.

“Their so cute.” Jade gently burped Sorbet. She tucked her back into Pumpkin’s hair and gently picked up the firstborn twin. She gently gave him to Peony. “Good job mama.”

Bolt looked at the twins. He crossed his arms and sat down on his bottom. “My Peony and my babies! I’m not sharing with uncle Pumpkin!” He was a livid child.

“I think Bolt is jealous.” Pumpkin chuckled and kissed his wife. “Good job my love. What would you like to name them?”

“Hmm…Carrot and Parsnip?” Peony cradled them close. She was a proud mama. She had finally had babies with someone she actually loved. It was a huge relief.

“Those names sound perfect.” Pumpkin admired his sons. He began to sing to them. He was a proud daddy and wanted the best for his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Pumpkin sang to his twin sons. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6juQR4RMy4


	26. Hope For Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage gets to welcome her own special bundles, and she’s a very proud mama.

As Sage’s own due date began to approach, she began cleaning up around the house. She was adamant about getting the house all nice and clean or the newborns. She was a sight to see with a round belly, on her hand and knees, cleaning the bathroom floor.

“You’re going to go into labor as hard as you’re scrubbing that floor.” Apple watched her with a small smile on her face. She knew she was not going to convince her mate to stop. Sage was Smidge stubborn.

“Maybe that’s my goal.” Sage smiled up at her wife. She stuck out her tongue and then went back to scrubbing. She began to sing. She was feeling very confident today.

Apple smiled at her. “I’m going to go take the kids over to Basil’s. I’ll be right back.” She went to change little Lava’s diaper, and then took Tiny and Dash over to Basil’s home.

Sage finished cleaning the floor. She eased up to her feet and then slipped and fell over. She fell on to her back. “This isn’t good…” She hoped Apple came home soon. Her back was sore, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get up on her own. Her belly was too round. She frowned, feeling that pain radiate towards her belly. “Shit!” She took a deep breath and screamed. She was hoping to get someone’s attention.

Rapid heard his sister in law scream. He pulled out his knife and scrambled into her flower pod, ready to defend her with his life. He turned the corner and frowned when he saw her on the floor. “What are you doing on the ground?” He put the knife away and checked her for injuries.

“I feel on my back and can’t get up.” Sage groaned and held her belly. “I just had a contraction.” She sounded annoyed.

“I’ve got you.” Rapid made sure she had no breaks, and then picked her up and hurried towards the medical pod.

“Thank you, Rapid.” Sage looked around and smiled at Apple when she came running over. “I slipped in the bathroom.”

“I hope the twins are alright.” Apple looked worried. She wasn’t sure if Sage fell on her back or on her belly. Either way, it wasn’t fun or good.

Rapid got her into the medical pod. He set her down in a bed. “There you go Sage. Do you want anyone here?”

Sage saw that Peridot was in. “Nah, I’m good. Thank you again.” She frowned and held her belly as another contraction began.

“Labor?” Peridot hobbled over to her and smiled softly. He was still edgy and was hoping to figure out who the father was. He hoped at least one of the twins gave him a clue.

“She fell.” Apple looked worried. “Are the babies going to be alright?”

“Good luck and congratulations.” Rapid headed out. He hoped it went smoothly for his sister in law.

“Yeah dad, I think it’s labor.” Sage removed her pants and panties. She groaned and rolled onto her side. “I fell on my back. It’s so sore.”

“I’m going to check you.” Peridot checked her. He found that she had a ways to go, before delivery. He covered her and began to heal her, just in case. “The babies should be alright. You have another couple of hours. Do you want anything?”

Apple sighed in relief and began massaging Sage’s back.

“No dad, I don’t want anything.” Sage slowly relaxed as the pain eased from her sore back.

About three hours later, Sage shifted in the bed. She grasped onto Apple’s hand. “Dad, it’s time.” She bared down and began to push.

Apple caressed her hand gently. “I’m so proud of you.”

Peridot caught his granddaughter as she was born. She looked like a mini Wasp. She began crying as he cleaned her up. “Wasp? You mated with Wasp? Why did that need to be a secret?” He gently gave her to Apple and smiled as he waited for the next baby. He was a lot more relaxed now.

“I told you why dad! He didn’t want anyone to know! You’re not listening!” Sage sighed heavily and began to push for the second twin. She didn’t look amused by his denseness. She whimpered as the second baby came out. She looked up and watched her father clean the boy twin. He was golden yellow glitter, with one blotch of light blue on his chest. He had blue green hair. He cried loudly. He wasn’t amused by this cold world.

“They’re so cute.” Apple smiled and kissed Sage. “So much for keeping it secret. They’re clearly from Wasp.”

“You two scared me! I thought more of my kids had tainted blood.” Peridot gently gave his grandson to Sage. He looked relieved but was still annoyed.

Sage set up the baby boy to nurse. “Hello Halo, hello Glory. You’re mine, and I love you.” She helped the girl set up to nurse too. She was a very happy mama.

“Beautiful names for beautiful babies, love.” Apple kissed her.

Peridot watched her care for the newborns. He was so glad that she wasn’t raped. He smiled and relaxed. It appeared everything was going to be OK now. There appeared to be no more tainted blood.

And OK it was. Peace came to the land of Gustonia. Everyone lived great lives and were happy for the rest of their lives for generations and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song that Sage sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZT-i9iK13S0
> 
> This ends the series. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
